Enamorarse otra vez
by Daomine
Summary: Todo comienza en un día lluvioso. Los recuerdos son confusos e inconexos, siendo no mas que manchas borrosas. Es difícil encontrar respuestas, sobre todo cuando las preguntas asaltan a cada minuto. Dicen que el amor verdadero ocurre solo una vez pero...¿qué ocurre cuando olvidas a la persona amada en contra de tu voluntad? Aokaga, Kikuro, MidoTaka, TeppeHimu, MuraAka
1. En una tarde de lluvia

**Enamorarse otra vez**

**Capítulo uno**

**En una tarde de lluvia.**

Era por lejos la tormenta mas fuerte y terrible del año. Sumado al sonido de los truenos y relámpagos, lo único que se podía escuchar era el impacto de la lluvia al caer, y la visibilidad era casi nula.

Era como si hubieran invertido el cielo y la tierra, cayendo los mares y ríos debido a la gravedad.

Lo primero que pudo sentir, fue el impacto de cientos de gotitas sobre su rostro, y que estaba completamente empapado. Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, intentando enfocar lo que había a su alrededor.

Frente a él, el cielo.

A su derecha, un basurero.

A su izquierda, una gran casa amarilla.

Tras él…

No pudo voltear el cuello.

Arrugó el ceño, algo confundido. En cuanto asimiló el hecho de que tanto su espalda y parte trasera del cuerpo estaban en contacto directo con el agua, lo comprendió.

Estaba recostado en el suelo.

Se sentó, observando con atención a su alrededor, tarea difícil debido a la cortina de agua que caía sin consideración alguna sobre él.

¿Dónde estaba?

No reconocía nada, absolutamente nada.

Ni las casas, ni las calles, ni las escasas personas que por allí transitaban. Era un barrio totalmente extraño, nada parecido a lo que había visto antes. Su barrio era distinto, era…

Era…

No lo recordaba, ni siquiera sabía en donde vivía.

-¿Qué cojones?-se puso de pie, asustado.

Pensando a toda máquina, intentaba recordar.

-Vamos, vamos-cerró los ojos, concentrándose.- ¿Cómo llegué aquí?-

No lo sabía.

-¿En dónde estoy?-impaciente, cerró los ojos con el doble de fuerza.-

No lo sabía.

-¿Y mi familia?- apretó los puños y los dientes por el esfuerzo.-

No lo sabía.

-¡Maldita sea!-abrió los ojos de golpe, respirando agitadamente.-

No podía recordar ni una sola mierda.

Intentó recordar el rostro de su familia, de sus amigos, incluso de aquellos a quienes odiaba, pero no podía recordar nada. A lo sumo, lograba vislumbrar solo manchas borrosas de ellos.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Miró con atención a su alrededor, y comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Apretando los dientes, no se dio por vencido. Vale, si no podía recordar rostros o direcciones, al menos tendría que recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior, o hace unas horas atrás, ¿no?

Con muchísimo esfuerzo y comenzando a sudar, logró vislumbrar algo. Caminaba junto con… no podía reconocer su rostro, pero sabía que era un hombre. Luego, solo pudo recordar gritos, una bocina de auto y mucho dolor… para cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en aquel callejón, recostado en el suelo y condenadamente perdido.

Esforzándose un poco mas, intentó rescatar de su magullada memoria algunos detalles, pero no lo logró: un dolor indescriptible le atravesó el cerebro, impidiéndole pensar.

Tras unos segundos, éste se fue tan rápido como llegó.

-Soy un maldito amnésico.-chistó, molesto.- Maldición…-comenzó a correr, buscando algún lugar para pasar lo que quedaba de tarde, y también la noche.-

Entonces, tropezó con algo y cayó de bruces al suelo.

Demonios, con la jodida lluvia con suerte podía ver donde metía los pies.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-cubriéndole con su paraguas, le tendió la mano que tenía libre.-

Alzó el rostro de manera instantánea, encontrándose con un muchacho mas o menos de su edad, rubio, con bonito rostro y sonrisa amable.

Por alguna razón, le desagradó lo bastante como para patearle el trasero.

-No, no la necesito.-se levantó por su cuenta, sin mirarle a los ojos.-

-Pero, estás empapado, y…- le miró con atención.- ¿Acaso no tienes frío?-

Si debía clasificar al muchacho frente a él, solo una palabra podía ser lo suficientemente certera.

Raro.

Vestía de una manera totalmente inapropiada para el clima, usando tan solo un pantalón sencillo y una camiseta negra, además de andar totalmente descalzo. Su rostro evidenciaba molestia y preocupación, pero aun así era bello: moreno, ojos azulados y fieros, penetrantes, cabello corto y un cuerpo bastante bien trabajado.

-No, no tengo frí…-cayendo en la cuenta, se sorprendió. Realmente había una tormenta de los mil demonios, corría un viento condenado y la lluvia jamás se detenía, por lo que debía estar bastante helado. Sin embargo, no sentía nada de frío.

Tampoco es que tuviera calor… se sentía bien.

Normal.

Solo eso.

-Vaya…-le sonrió.-Pues, sí que hace frío. ¿Estás perdido? –aun tapándole con el paraguas, se acercó un poco más a él.-

Le miró con desconfianza, sopesando la posibilidad de decirle la verdad. Bueno, no era un mal chico, al menos había sido lo suficientemente amable como para detenerse en medio de aquella tempestad y ofrecerle ayuda.

Bien, confiaría en él y le contaría la verdad.

-Sí, no recuerdo donde vivo, ni tampoco como llegué aquí.-comenzó a caminar, obligándolo a seguirle.-

-Oh…pues, quédate en mi casa, al menos por hoy.-le tomó del brazo, dirigiéndole en la dirección correcta.-Vivo cerca de aquí, y justo ahora volvía para cenar… mamá preparó estofado.-comenzó a reír, alegre.-

-¿Quién eres?-arrugando el ceño, le miró con seriedad. No todos ofrecían ayuda así como así, de eso estaba seguro, este rubio debía estar tramando algo.-

-Joooooo, ¿no te lo he dicho?-se ruborizó, algo avergonzado.-Me llamo Kise, Kise Ryouta.-le tendió la mano.- ¿Y tu?-

Analizó por algunos segundos la posibilidad de responderle con sinceridad, y también sopesó si debía o no devolverle el apretón de manos que el muchacho frente a él le ofrecía. Tras pensarlo un poco, se rindió.

-Aomine Daiki.-estrechándole la mano por tan solo unos segundos, agregó. –Puedes decirme como se te de la gana.-

Entonces, se dio cuenta.

No había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano ni nada por el estilo para recordar su nombre, había respondido de forma instantánea, tal y como debía ser.

Pero, entonces…

¿Por qué había olvidado todo lo demás?

Se le descompuso el rostro, bastante cabreado.

¡No podía entender ni recordar nada!

-Pues, serás Aominecchi.-alegre, comenzó a charlar libremente, contándole todo tipo de cosas y detalles.-

Sin embargo, a pesar de parlotear todo el camino, fue capaz de observar un montón de cosas acerca del misterioso personaje que acababa de conocer.

Una de ellas, era que éste le había dicho la verdad. Daiki realmente no tenía ni las mas remota idea de dónde se encontraba, cada vez que doblaban en una esquina o cruzaban las grandes avenidas, el moreno arrugaba el ceño y suspirada molesto, preguntándole el nombre de las calles y lo que allí se hacía.

Pero, el detalle que mas le llamó la atención fue su extrema desconfianza, la escasez de sus respuestas y que, a pesar de la lluvia y el viento, éste estuviera descalzo y usara prendas de verano.

Lo más impresionante, era que nunca demostró tener frío, jamás tiritó ni arrojó palabrotas de esas que todo el mundo dice cuando se empapan los pies y queda un largo camino por recorrer, tampoco se esforzaba por esquivar las gotas de lluvia, sino que había insistido en que dejara de cubrirle con el paraguas.

-¿Ya llegamos?-impaciente, le preguntó de manera algo brusca.-

-¿Eh?-le sacó de sus pensamientos de manera abrupta, por lo que le costó comprender aquella pregunta.- ¡AH!, no… tan solo unas cuantas casas mas allá.-apuntando hacia el frente, le sonrió.-Ten paciencia, ya casi llegamos.-

-Eh… umm… Kise.-se rascó el cuello, algo incómodo.-Gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda y por dejar que pase la noche en tu casa.-estrechó los ojos, algo avergonzado.

No estaba acostumbrado a dar las gracias y mucho menos a tomar la iniciativa, pero por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de hacerlo y…

Bueno, aquel rubio ya no le caía tan mal.

-No te preocupes, en serio. La verdad…-le miró dudoso.-

-¿La verdad, qué?- le miró ceñudo, impaciente.-

Se mordió el labio, sopesando la posibilidad de decirle la verdad. Con lo poco que sabía de él, era demasiado probable que se molestara. Pero, se lo diría de todos modos.

-La verdad es que no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de ayudarte, das algo de miedo.-en ese momento, una gran ventisca le revolvió los cabellos, haciéndole estremecer-Pero al verte tan preocupado, molesto y confundido, pues… no pude evitar el acercarme.-le sonrió, amable.-

Se le quedó mirando, analizando lo que aquel rubio le había dicho.

¿Daba miedo? ¿Por qué?

En ese momento, un cosquilleo le recorrió la espina dorsal. Instintivamente se volteó, mirando atentamente a su alrededor, buscando.

Sin equivocación alguna, había sentido que le miraban con una intensidad abrumadora, al menos lo suficiente como para que se le erizara el bello de los brazos y le recorriera un escalofrío. Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar nada, ni a nadie.

-¿Qué ocurre, Aominecchi?-deteniéndose y mirando en la misma dirección en la que el moreno lo hacía, entornó los ojos, intentado vislumbrar a través de los chorros de agua.- ¿Qué buscamos?-

-¿No lo sentiste?-sin dejar de buscar, le respondió-Creí sentir…-estrechó los ojos aún mas, inútilmente.-

Maldita lluvia.

No podía ver casi nada.

-Olvídalo, vámonos.-reanudó su caminata, mucho mas rápido y tenso de lo normal. Algo le decía que le seguían, muy de cerca.- ¿Cuánto queda?- le preguntó de manera brusca, nerviosa. Quería largarse de ahí cuanto antes.-

-Llegamos.-deteniéndose de improviso, comenzó a buscar sus llaves. Tenía las manos empapadas, por lo que le costaba tomar correctamente las llaves correspondientes.-Joooo, esto es difícil.-

Volteando los ojos, se las arrancó de las manos.

-Yo lo hago, ¿cuál es?- posándola frente a sus ojos, esperó la respuesta.-

-La grande…-tocándola con el pulgar, agregó.- Y luego utilizas la gris… esa pequeña.-reconociendo la duda en el rostro contrario, aclaró.-Lo siento, pero esta cosa tiene dos cerraduras.-

-Está bien.-haciendo lo que Kise le decía, abrió todo lo necesario en apenas unos segundos, sin problema alguno.-Listo.-

-Entonces, entremos.-caminando hacia la puerta principal, se volteó al darse cuenta de que había avanzado solo: Daiki seguía en la entrada, mirando hacia Dios sabe dónde.- ¿Aominecchi, qué esperas? ¡Vas a empaparte aun más si sigues ahí!-deshizo el camino que había hecho, tomándole de la mano y tirándole con todas sus fuerzas para que se moviera.-

Dejándose arrastrar, no despegó los ojos de aquel lugar.

Ahí, justo al frente.

Hace apenas unos segundos, había vuelto a sentir aquella sensación en la espina, por lo que se volteó rápidamente esperando atrapar al acosador, y lo logró.

Pero, apenas.

En el mismo instante en el que posó los ojos sobre él, este desapareció. Lo único que pudo reconocer y retener en su memoria, era el hecho de que era muy alto.

Y que tenía un par de fieros ojos rojos.

….

-Takao- le llamó desde la cama.-No va a regresar, al menos no sin encontrarle.-se puso de pie, caminando hacia él.-

Mirando por la ventana, no paraba de dar vueltas a aquel anillo entre sus dedos. Estaba tan preocupado que con suerte podía concentrarse en otras cosas, descuidando incluso sus preciados momentos con Midorima.

Ese imbécil de Kagami…

¿Dónde estaría con esta maldita lluvia?

De manera imprevista, unos largos brazos le envolvieron.

-¿Me estás escuchando?- suspirando junto a su oreja, agregó.- Kazu...-

-Ya han pasado mas de cuatro horas… ¿crees que esté bien?- se volteó para mirarle directamente a los ojos, sin poder ocultar su preocupación.- Apenas ha podido recuperarse bien, la última vez ni siquiera pudo soportar el estar de pie por cinco minutos.-

-Él es fuerte, créeme.-inconscientemente se tocó el antebrazo.-Al menos, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para empujarme lejos.-

-Aun así, no me puedo quedar tranquilo… no cuando se trata de mi hermano.-arrugó el ceño, rindiéndose.-Es un idiota, ni siquiera le importó mi opinión. Demonios, cuando lo vea le voy a dar una golpiza que le dejará incluso inválido.-apretó los puños con fuerza, casi enterrándose en la palma el anillo del pelirrojo.-

-Cálmate, Kazunari.-posando ambas manos sobre su vientre, endulzó la voz.-Le hará mal al bebé.-

En cuanto escuchó la última palabra, suspiró con fuerza.

Shintarou tenía razón, no era bueno para el bebé que se siguiera torturando y preocupándose cada vez mas por algo que ya no estaba en su poder enmendar. Sabiendo los riesgos y todo lo que significaba, Taiga había decidido no respetar las instrucciones del doctor y largarse apenas tuvo la oportunidad. No podía comprender cómo lo había hecho: estando rodeado por personas casi las 24 horas del día y el tener casi destruidas las piernas no eran precisamente buenas condiciones para una huida rápida.

¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso?

Eran familia, hermanos…

Aunque no compartían la misma sangre, estaban juntos desde que tenía memoria. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo cuando apenas tenía tres años de edad, adoptándole la familia Kagami un año después.

Siendo Taiga su único hijo y al tener la misma edad, Kazunari no tardó en convertirse en su pequeño hermano y en su compañero de juegos predilecto. Al poco tiempo fueron inseparables, considerándose verdaderos hermanos pese a ser totalmente diferentes.

Era por eso que le dolía tanto el que se hubiera ido sin siquiera despedirse de él, dejándole tan solo aquel anillo y una simple nota.

**"Voy a buscarlo, no intenten detenerme, te quiero"**

**Taiga.**

-A este bebé no le pasará nada, estás siendo el típico padre exagerado, Shin chan- con muchísimo esfuerzo, le sonrió jocoso, intentando comportarse como lo hacía normalmente.- Además, no es para nada un debilucho, anoche apenas me dejó dormir al llenarme de patadas- rio de manera sincera-

-Es igual de revoltoso que tu, tonto.-le besó en la frente.- Solo quedan un par de semanas y lo podremos conocer…-le brillaron los ojos, totalmente emocionado. Aquel bebé le robaba el sueño, y también el corazón.-

-Como tu digas.-mirándole divertido, posó una mano en su entrepierna.-¿Por qué no me distraes? Quizás así pueda calmar mis nervios.-

-Ya sabes que no podemos.- bastante serio, se acomodó los anteojos en el puente de la nariz.-La frase "nada de sexo" por parte del doctor es muy clara.-

-Oh, vamos.-abriéndose paso entre la ropa interior, tocó directamente el miembro de su esposo.- Se que quieres, y yo también… así que no hay problema.-

-No, Kazu.-con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, intentó alejar aquella mano que poco a poco amenazaba con hacerle perder el control.-El doctor…-

-Lo podemos invitar a él también, apuesto a que todas sus prohibiciones quedarían reducidas a nada cuando juegue con nosotros.- empujándole con fuerza, le sentó en el borde de la cama.- Además, hay mil formas de hacer el amor…-se relamió los labios, quitándole con total parsimonia la molesta ropa.-

Una gran mano con todos los dedos vendados detuvo su avance.

-Eres imposible, no sé de donde sacas tanta energía con esa barriga tan enorme.-tomándole por el mentón, hizo que se acercara a él- Y no me provoques tanto, mi paciencia es finita.- con sumo cuidado y una vez hubo sentado a Kazunari junto a él, llenó de besos el gran vientre abultado.- Te haría caso, pero nunca quedas satisfecho y siempre terminamos haciéndolo de todas formas.- besándole en los labios, se recostó sobre él.-

-Entonces, hagámoslo y punto.-enroscó los brazos en torno a su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo.-

-¿Aunque esto provoque que se adelante el parto?-le miró serio.-¿Acaso no querías la presencia de Taiga cuando nazca el bebé? Si todo se apresura, no le darás el tiempo suficiente para volver.-le besó en la punta de la nariz.-

Hizo morros.

Maldito cuatro ojos, le había dado certeramente en su puto punto débil.

-Eres un tramposo, embaucador, traidor.-

-Ni siquiera me has dejado terminar.- los ojos le brillaron- Me faltó agregar que, si te portas bien, podemos divertirnos de todos modos.-levantándose y tomándole por las muñecas, le sentó nuevamente, justo en el borde de la cama.-Abre las piernas, Takao.-la voz retumbó en la habitación, profunda, seductora, impaciente.-

-Tu mandas.-obediente, le hizo caso.-

Los ágiles dedos de Midorima no tardaron en bajar el buzo gris y la ropa interior, liberando a su objetivo. Alzó el rostro para verle a los ojos, quedando atrapado en ellos.

Ni siquiera había comenzado y Takao ya parecía desbordar de placer: sonrojado, ojos brillantes, mordiéndose los labios y respirando agitadamente, era la imagen misma de la sensualidad.

En cuanto le vio, un deseo increíblemente fuerte le recorrió el cuerpo, dejándole totalmente desarmado. Hace tan solo unos momentos atrás, había reprendido a Kazunari por nunca conformarse con simples toqueteos, pero ahora era él el que no sabía si podría contenerse.

Indudablemente, era una prueba de fuego.

Bueno, ya nada se podía hacer.

Acercándose lo suficiente, besó la punta de aquel miembro para luego introducirlo entero en su boca.

Estaba caliente, y extremadamente delicioso.

Palpaba cada centímetro con la lengua, mientras al mismo tiempo ejercía cierta presión con los labios en cada movimiento ascendente y descendente. A los pocos segundos, los gemidos no tardaron en llenar la habitación, prendiéndole aún mas.

-Shin… mas rápido… ah… así…-enredando sus dedos en los verdes cabellos, intentaba controlar el volumen de su voz. Sin embargo, todo esfuerzo fue vano en cuanto sintió un masaje suave y tremendamente placentero en los testículos.-

Por cada segundo transcurrido, podía sentir como bullía la sangre en sus venas, calentándole el cuerpo y el bajo vientre. De manera dolorosa, la ropa interior se había convertido en una horrible prisión.

En cuanto sintió la semilla del contrario dentro de su boca, no perdió el tiempo y se puso de pie, tragando su esencia. Rápidamente se despojó de los pantalones y el resto, quedando completamente desnudo.

En cuanto tocó la cama con la intención de sentarse junto a su esposo, fue víctima de un ataque repentino. Sin saber cómo, se encontraba tumbado y con Kazunari sobre él.

-Ahora es mi turno, Shin chan- sentándose sobre sus muslos, se acomodó los suficiente como para rozar con su miembro el del contrario, presionándolo constantemente.-¿ Qué quieres que haga?- entre jadeos, comenzó a reír.

Maldición, Kazunari era un demonio.

-Quiero…-

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

…

El aguacero caía sin piedad, y él seguía sin atreverse a salir de su escondite.

Lo había visto.

Al fin, luego de horas y horas de búsqueda, lo había visto.

Daiki.

Estaba completamente seguro a pesar de la constante lluvia y la poca visibilidad. Es que, era imposible confundirlo con otra persona… Daiki era Daiki, su postura, su forma de caminar y mover los brazos era inconfundible, grotesca, ruda.

Sin embargo, no había sido capaz de acercarse, porque no podía… al menos no después de todo lo que había pasado. Además, parecía que algo había cambiado en el moreno, aunque no sabía que, su instinto le decía que se mantuviera alejado, al menos por el momento.

Y la presencia de ese niño rubio lo había empeorado todo.

Suspiró, cansado.

Le dolían y tiritaban las piernas, el cuerpo entero suplicaba por un descanso, se sentía mareado y tenía mucho frío. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente empapado, el cabello goteaba sin parar y sus ropas se pegaban al cuerpo, congelándolo.

Bien, al menos sabía el paradero de Aomine. Lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento era marcharse a algún lugar donde pudiera secarse, y claro, comer y dormir.

Dio algunos pasos cuando comenzó a sentir que le fallaban las fuerzas.

Y todo se volvió negro.


	2. Aniversario

**Capítulo dos**

**Aniversario.**

Todos le miraban, absolutamente todos.

A pesar de la lluvia y el viento, a la mayoría de las personas parecía no importarle el hecho de que, mientras mas tiempo pasaban estando así de quietos bajo la lluvia, pronto comenzarían a chorrear como si se hubieran lanzado al mar. Pero, al parecer aquello no era importante, mucho mas interesante era el panorama que esos dos ofrecían.

Y es que, en serio, sí que llamaban la atención.

Sobre todo el grandote, por lo alto. Debía medir al menos unos dos metros, si es que no un par de centímetros mas. Estaba completamente empapado, pero eso no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que hacía que todos voltearan para verle mejor.

A nadie le sorprendía que estuviera mojado hasta los huesos, sino lo que llevaba consigo. En una mano traía una gran bolsa llena de caramelos, tan llena, que casi parecía explotar. Y, en la otra, llevaba firmemente agarrado entre sus dedos el brazo de aquel pelirrojo, sin tener intención de soltarle.

No parecía preocuparle el hecho de arrastrarle por todos lados, tal y como se haría con una maleta. Tampoco parecía esforzarse, y eso que el muchacho también era bastante grande, mediría alrededor de un metro noventa y tanto.

Y, para empeorar las cosas, parecía que aquel pelirrojo estaba muerto. Al ser arrastrado de aquí para allá, se había ido llenando de barro y agua sucia, pareciendo mas bien un cadáver a punto de ser enterrado en los bosques.

Consciente de que todos le miraban, apresuró el paso. Por lo general, estaba acostumbrado a que todos le miraran como idiotas, pero no tenía la paciencia de aguantarlo en ese momento.

Era el día.

Su día.

E iba tarde.

Perdiendo la paciencia, amarró la bolsa llena de caramelos en su muñeca, decidiéndose por fin a levantarle del suelo y llevarlo sobre su espalda.

Uf, sí que pesaba.

Corriendo lo que quedaba de camino, no paraba de quejarse. Maldición, tan solo había ido a comprar caramelos, sus favoritos y los de él, y tenía que toparse con un tipo medio muerto en la calle, bajo plena tormenta.

Usualmente le habría dejado ahí, abandonado. Pero, no pudo…

Quizás él había estado en la misma situación, necesitado de una mano que le ayudara, de alguien lo suficientemente humano como para detenerse y sacarle de ahí.

Si nadie le hubiera abandonado, si hubiera recibido cualquier tipo de ayuda, quizás no habría muerto.

Cerró los ojos, ahuyentando aquellos amargos pensamientos que no le podían dejar en paz. Lo ayudó y punto, no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie. Además, se notaba a leguas que algo le había pasado en las piernas… las tenía hinchadas, hinchadísimas, parecían dos trozos de jamón en vez de extremidades humanas.

Llegó en unos cuantos minutos, golpeando la puerta con fuerza para que le escucharan. Estando a punto de propinarle patadas, ésta se abrió, recibiéndole alguien mucho mas bajo que él, pelirrojo también, ojos dispares y expresión seria.

-Llegas tarde-le miró durante unos segundos, para luego desviar la mirada en la carga que llevaba en la espalda.- ¿Quién es él?-no perdió la compostura, y mucho menos alzó la voz.-

-No lo sé, Aka chin…-entrando rápidamente, se dirigió hacia el sillón mas grande, dejándole ahí con cuidado.-Me lo encontré en la calle.-

Acercándose ambos hacia él, le miraron detenidamente en busca de mas heridas, no encontrando ninguna además de las piernas.

-Se ven bastante mal…- las palpó delicadamente, temeroso por primera vez. Si tenía que decir la verdad, debía admitir que estaban mucho mas que tan solo "mal": hinchadas, moretones varios, cortes y quemaduras por doquier.-Tenemos que llevarlo a un doctor.- Le tomó la temperatura, descubriendo lo caliente que tenía la piel.-Y además tiene fiebre.-se dirigió hacia el baño, sin mirar ni una sola vez al grandulón, gritándole desde ahí.-Atsushi, desvístelo mientras voy por una toalla y ropa seca.-

-Sí, sí…-moviéndolo con cuidado, hizo lo que Akashi le pedía.-

Así, entre los dos fueron capaces de limpiar su cuerpo, curar en lo que pudieron sus heridas y cambiarle de ropa, dejándole en óptimas condiciones. Una vez hecho todo lo anterior, Atsushi lo volvió a cargar, llevándole con la máxima delicadeza posible hacia su cama.

-Con esto debería bastar…-arropándole y colocando una compresa de agua fría en la frente, arrastró una de las sillas del comedor hacia un costado de la cama.-Yo lo cuidaré, vamos a turnarnos.-estrechó los ojos, mirándole de manera inescrutable.- Tu anda y haz lo que tienes que hacer… hoy se cumplen dos años, ¿no?-

-Sí…-asintió sonriendo, feliz de poder celebrar su aniversario de todos modos a pesar de la sorpresita que se había llevado hace tan solo unas horas atrás. –Estaré donde siempre-

Y sin decir nada mas, se marchó.

En cuanto le vio partir, sintió que un gran peso era puesto sobre sus hombros, aplastándole sin piedad.

Suspiró.

Bueno, era de esperarse.

Murasakibara seguía enamorado de él, y quizás tendrían que pasar varios años para que le olvidara, y muchos mas para que, si es hacía las cosas bien y lo lograba, se enamorara de él. El escenario era bastante desalentador, pero no se daría por vencido.

Desde el primer día en que lo conoció, lo supo, sin ninguna duda.

Murasakibara Atsushi era el hombre para él, definitivamente. Por eso, no iba a rendirse, sino que haría que tarde o temprano éste se diera cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, de que se pertenecían incluso antes de nacer. Sin embargo, no veía la forma de lograrlo.

Si bien ya le había dicho acerca de sus sentimientos, no había recibido una respuesta.

Solo silencio.

Y una mirada llena de ira.

Volvió a suspirar, agobiado. No quería forzar las cosas, quería darle el tiempo suficiente para sanar sus heridas y volver a verle sonreír de aquella manera tan bonita, esa que había visto solo una vez, y que irremediablemente le había robado el corazón.

En esa ocasión, quien había provocado aquel estado de felicidad no era él, sino otra persona.

En ese momento, fue el espectador de toda esa escena rebosante de amor y felicidad, escuchando cómo el hombre que acababa de conocer, y que estaba destinado para él, se comprometía para toda la vida con su mejor amigo.

Boda a toda pompa, felicidad y amor por todos lados, para todos, de todos, pero no suya. Forzado a sonreír y a ser el padrino de bodas, pudo sentir a la perfección cómo el dolor se instalaba en su corazón roto.

Desde ese día, pensó que quizás el destino se había burlado de él, presentándole al amor de su vida desviviéndose por otro, amando a otro, llorando a otro.

Un otro que de pronto se fue, dejándolos a ambos.

A él, su mejor amigo, y a Murasakibara, su esposo.

Nunca encontraron su cuerpo, pero ya había pasado casi un año, por lo que lo creían muerto. Nadie sabía nada, nadie había oído nada. Solo habían podido averiguar que había sido un accidente, pero desde ahí, nada mas.

Un quejido le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que alzara la vista.

No, no fue un quejido, sino un… ¿nombre?

El muchacho pelirrojo no hacía mas que balbucear un montón lo que parecía ser el nombre de alguien. Se acercó un poco mas, intentando escucharle con claridad.

Ah, sí.

Era un nombre.

Daiki.

…

Frente al espejo empañado por el vapor de su reciente ducha, se afeitaba. Luego, peleó como por veinte minutos con su cabello, peinándolo una y otra vez hasta que éste quedó completamente liso y presentable. Una vez listo con lo anterior, perfumó su cuerpo, para luego vestirlo con las mejores prendas que tenía.

Se miró de nuevo, satisfecho con el resultado: se veía bien, incluso guapísimo.

Sonrió.

Hoy, por sobre todos los demás días, debía verse guapo, presentable.

Era su aniversario, cumplía exactamente dos años.

Salió rápidamente del baño, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la pequeña habitación que había preparado para la ocasión. Solo lo había hecho dos veces, pero ya tenía la costumbre de qué es lo que quería hacer para recordarle.

Solo necesita una foto, unas cuantas velas y sus dulces favoritos, tanto los suyos como los de él. Eso y nada mas.

Deja la fotografía en el suelo, y prende a su alrededor las velas que ha traído consigo.

Sonríe.

Las velas lo iluminan bien, se ve incluso mas guapo de lo que podía recordar... Sin perder tiempo, saca de la bolsa los miles y miles de dulces que ha comprado, dejándolos entre él y la fotografía.

Se arrodilla, juntando ambas manos y reza por unos momentos.

Y eso es algo que jamás pensó hacer.

Nunca creyó en Dios, o en lo que sea que fuera…siempre se burló y pensó que era bastante estúpido creer en algo que controlaba el universo, los animales, las plantas, al hombre. Pero, desde que le arrebataron a su esposo cuando apenas había pasado un año luego de casarse, se vio en tal estado de desesperación que, sin poderlo creer, había volcado todo su dolor y esperanzas en ese ser al que llamaban Dios.

No le importaba si le creían loco o fanático, no pasaba un día sin que orara por él, para poder encontrarlo sano y salvo. Sin embargo, los días pasaban y no ocurría nada.

Aun así, no perdía la esperanza, jamás lo hacía.

En cuanto terminó, abrió los ojos, sonriéndole.

-Hola, Himu chin-con la yema de los dedos, acarició su rostro delicadamente, con todo el amor que sentía por él- Feliz aniversario de matrimonio.- cerró los ojos por un momento, solemne. Luego, los abrió, hablándole de todo lo que se perdía al estar ausente- Hoy ha hecho muy frío… como si estuviéramos dentro del congelador. También llueve… es como si el cielo llorara un montón porque está triste-comenzó a reír, divertido por sus comparaciones.- Con Aka chin seguimos buscándote, pero al parecer eres muy bueno jugando a las escondidas, Himu chin.- sonrió, triste- Aka chin es bueno conmigo, me ayuda a limpiar la casa y me hace compañía, estamos viviendo juntos desde hace casi un año. Nos llevamos bien, aunque…-entrecerró los ojos, algo molesto.-Aka chin tiene sentimientos que me hacen mal-suspiró, sintiéndose culpable-A veces, cuando me siento solito, me gusta que tome mi mano y me mime…¿eso es malo?-sintiéndose culpable, habló mucho más rápido-Pero no te preocupes, yo solo amo a Himu chin…-

Y ahí ya no pudo continuar.

La tristeza hizo acto de presencia, aplastándolo. Sintió un nudo en la garganta que apenas le dejaba respirar. Sintiéndose ahogado y agobiado se puso de pie, abriendo la ventana sin importarle el infierno que se desataba en el exterior.

Maldición, maldición, maldición.

No lo podía aguantar, al menos no solo.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón, buscando su compañía. Últimamente, estaba tan acostumbrado a ella que, en cuanto tenía aquellas pesadillas o el dolor le agobiaba tanto que no le dejaba ni siquiera respirar, la única forma de encontrar la calma era estando junto a él, sintiendo su calidez, su calma infinita.

Entró a la habitación en donde los dos pelirrojos se encontraban, hablándole en apenas un susurro.

-Aka chin…-mirada triste, sombría.-

En cuanto lo vio, supo inmediatamente lo que ocurría, por lo que le llamó.

-Ven aquí, Atsushi-palpó su regazo, invitándolo con una cálida sonrisa.-

-Aka chin, yo…-se sentó en el suelo, recostándose en su regazo y dejando que Seijuuro enredara sus dedos entre sus cabellos.-Gracias- por fin podía respirar nuevamente, ya no sentía que el mundo se le venía encima ni que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento.-

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada.-aunque le sonreía, no podía evitar que su dolor le doliera a él también.-En cuanto te calmes, entre los dos haremos algo entretenido para celebrar tu aniversario con Himuro, lo prometo.-estrechó los ojos. Decir el nombre de su mejor amigo hacía que le quemaran los labios.-

-Pero, no compré suficientes dulces…-hizo un puchero, mas de mimado que de cualquier otra cosa.- Podemos ir a la tienda y comprar de esos que te gustan a ti… esos chiquitos.-hizo el gesto con la mano.-Si es así, tenemos que comprar muchos, muchos, para que no te de hambre.-

-Está bien, compraremos muchísimos de esos.-agachándose lo suficiente como para verle a los ojos, agregó.- ¿Ya estás mejor?-

-Sí, ya no me duele aquí.-se apuntó el pecho, justo donde se encontraba el corazón.-

-Es bueno escuchar eso-sonrió, haciéndolo esta vez con auténtica felicidad.-

En ese momento, el pelirrojo que habían recogido se removió en la cama, hablando en sueños.

Y repitiendo aquel mismo nombre una y otra vez.

…

Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que era un sueño.

O, mas bien, un recuerdo.

Podía escuchar el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla, los gritos y risas de los niños, el graznido de las gaviotas y, por supuesto, sus quejas.

Con los ojos cerrados, sentía el calor de los rayos del sol directamente sobre su piel, al igual que los miles y miles de granitos de arena bajo su cuerpo.

Arrugó el ceño, sofocado.

Demonios, hacía calor.

Mucho, mucho calor… sentía que el cuerpo le ardía.

-Oe, Kagami-

Todo su cuerpo se envaró en cuanto escuchó su nombre, sobre todo por ser su voz quien lo pronunciaba.

Daiki.

-Kagami, abre los ojos, levántate.-su voz sonaba impaciente, molesta.-

Quería responderle y hacerle caso, pero su cuerpo no hacía lo que él quería. Le pesaba, y sentía que algo le aplastaba, impidiéndole moverse a libertad. Además, le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo, sobre todo las estúpidas piernas.

Al pensar en ellas, un ardor indescriptible y un dolor visceral le atravesó, haciendo que perdiera el aliento.

Maldita sea, le dolían como si se las estuvieran quemando…

Espantado por aquel dolor, un sueño muy profundo le invadió, llevándolo a una inconciencia que le aseguraba una vía de escape, y paz.

-Ni pienses que te vas a largar, idiota. Tienes que despertar, abre los malditos ojos-su voz sonaba incluso mas molesta, casi furiosa.-

Apretó los puños, reaccionando.

Daiki tenía razón… tenía que levantarse y abrir los ojos. No sabía por qué, pero si Aomine se lo pedía con ese tono de voz, le haría caso.

Y por eso, lo intentó.

Una, dos, tres veces.

No podía.

¡Maldita sea!

-Despierta, tienes que encontrarme, Taiga…-poco a poco, su voz comenzó a escucharse cada vez mas lejos, como si su propietario le estuviera dejando ahí, solo- Encuéntrame, dijiste que no me ibas a abandonar nunca.-

Daiki.

Espera, Daiki.

Le comenzó a faltar el aire, y el dolor comenzaba a aplastarlo cada vez mas… no podía hacer nada, la negrura cubría su entorno, ya no escuchaba el sonido del mar, ni a las gaviotas, ni a los niños…

-¡Ponte de pie, maldito idiota! Recuerda la puta promesa que me hiciste ese día, cuando por fin me di cuenta.-la voz regresó, sonando tan furiosa y fuerte que le hizo temblar.- Ahora me largo, búscame-

Y entonces, reinó el silencio.

Aomine ya no le hablaba, tampoco podía escuchar los típicos ruidos de la playa. En vez de eso, podía escuchar que murmuraban a su alrededor, y que llovía con fuerza.

Lluvia.

La última vez que le vio también llovía…

Daiki.

Daiki.

-¡Daiki!-abrió los ojos de golpe, sentándose en la cama. Y, en cuanto lo hizo, se encontró a escasos centímetros de alguien que le miraba sin expresión alguna, casi aburrido.-

-No me llamo Daiki, sino Atsushi-le miró serio, sin siquiera pestañear- Has estado gritando un montón, y preocupaste a Aka chin…-se alejó un poco, dándole espacio.-Así que te desperté- y vaya que le había costado…pero era necesario, los gritos le estaban poniendo nervioso.- ¿Sabes? Para ser alguien que ni siquiera puede caminar, eres muy ruidoso.-

¿Atsushi? ¿Aka chin? ¿Quiénes eran esos?

Le miró por unos segundos, para luego mirar a su alrededor.

No reconocía nada, ni a ellos, ni la habitación, ni la casa, ni nada.

Decidiendo que era momento de intervenir, Akashi se acercó a él, hablándole con suavidad.

-Atsushi te encontró en la calle, desmayado. Te trajo aquí y sanamos tus heridas.-miró sus piernas.-Bueno, las que pudimos. Al parecer, tienes las piernas rotas y por lo que alcancé a ver de tu piel, también quemadas.- se sentó en el borde de la cama.-Me llamo Akashi Seijuuro, y él es Murasakibara Atsushi-

¿Murasakibara?

Esperen, ese nombre le parecía familiar… lo había oído antes.

-Mi nombre es Kagami Taiga-parpadeó varias veces, algo mareado.- ¿Hace… hace cuánto estoy aquí?- rogaba al cielo de que la respuesta fuera menos de tres días. No se podía permitir el lujo de andar descansando por ahí cuando tenía que encontrar a Aomine… si ni siquiera había respetado las órdenes del doctor, mucho menos iba a guardar reposo por un simple desmayo.-

-No ha pasado mucho tiempo, has estado aquí casi cuatro horas.-leyendo sus intenciones, agregó.-Ni pienses que podrás marcharte, se nota a leguas que no puedes caminar, y mucho menos sostener el peso de tu cuerpo solo con la fuerza de tus pies.-se levantó.-Llamaré a un doctor. Atsushi, no dejes que se levante, si es necesario empújalo y amárralo a la cama.-

-Claro, Aka chin- le miró de manera sombría, advirtiéndole de que lo mejor para él sería quedarse quieto, so pena de recibir una tunda.-

-¿Qué?-levantó las cobijas, comprobando por sí mismo lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho con anterioridad.

Y el rostro se le descompuso en una mueca de asco.

Vaya, era verdad…

Con razón Kazunari había pegado el grito en el cielo en cuanto le vio, casi desmayándose por el susto y la pena: tenía la piel totalmente muerta, estando casi negra y llena de ampollas… sin mencionar de que probablemente estaban rotas.

¿Cómo se las había arreglado para caminar sin parar con tal de buscarle?

La respuesta no tardó en llegar, colándose en su cerebro con tal fuerza que casi le hizo enrojecer.

Amor.

Simplemente eso, amor.

Pero, esta vez se portaría bien, y esperaría a que sus piernas sanaran lo suficiente como para ir a esa casa a buscarle, a la de ese rubio entrometido. Desesperado, rogaba al cielo para que Aomine no se moviera de aquel lugar, al menos hasta que él se recuperara y fuera a buscarle.

Lo primero que haría, sin embargo, sería pedir un teléfono. Tenía que informarle a Kazu y a Midorima que estaba bien, para que no se preocuparan tanto… si por su culpa Takao tenía problemas con el embarazo, no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

Miró a su guardián por largo tiempo, recordando de pronto su apellido.

Murasakibara… Murasakibara… demonios, sí que lo había escuchado antes, pero…

¿Dónde?


	3. Secreto

**Capítulo tres**

**Secreto**

Se le quedó mirando por largo rato, totalmente serio. Su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna, pero sí sus ojos.

Le miraban con desconfianza, incluso con un dejo de molestia. Entró a la habitación con tranquilidad, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Ryouta, ignorando por completo la presencia de aquel moreno con expresión de mal humor.

-Toma, te traje la revista que me pediste-se la entregó con rapidez, para luego encarar al desconocido- ¿Quién eres?-

-¿Y quién eres tu?- le molestaba, en serio que sí. Aquel enano que apenas tenía presencia le hablaba de una manera totalmente desagradable, y eso lo cabreaba un motón-

-Te lo pregunté yo primero- arrugó el ceño, empezando a molestarse en serio-

Sorprendido ante la extraña y amenazante atmósfera que comenzaba a emanar por parte de esos dos, se apresuró a intervenir.

-Eh… oigan, tranquilos-sonriendo algo nervioso, se interpuso entre los dos. Mirando al recién llegado, agregó-Uhm, él es Aomine Daiki, Kurokocchi-ensanchó la sonrisa-Y bueno, lo encontré en mitad de la tormenta, tal cual como lo ves, así que lo invité a comer algo y a pasar la noche acá, conmigo-

-Eso es peligroso, Kise. No me da buena espina- lo miró desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, dudoso. Tenía algo que no les gustaba, de eso estaba seguro. O quizás, lo que sentía eran celos, puros y simples celos-

Estaba enamorado de Ryouta desde hace años, desde que eran unos mocosos que cazaban lombrices en el barro. Nunca se lo había dicho, principalmente porque no estaba seguro de como reaccionaría el rubio, y también porque sabía que quizás no lo tomaría en serio.

A Kise le iba muy bien con las niñas, demasiado. Bueno, en general le iba bien con todos, incluidos los hombres. Se encariñaba muy rápido con las personas y cambiaba de pareja al menos una vez a la semana, claramente nunca se había enamorado en serio, pero aun así sufría cada vez que le veía con alguien distinto.

Y lo peor de todo, era que casi nunca salía con hombres, ni mucho menos se interesaba por ellos… entonces, ¿por qué con ese moreno sí?

Eso lo ponía de mal humor, se le erizaba la piel.

-Este mocoso está celoso- sonrió jocoso, leyéndole el pensamiento en apenas unos segundos-

Era demasiado obvio, principalmente por la forma en la que miraba al rubio. No sabía por qué, pero le recordaba a alguien… sobre todo por la intensidad de esa mirada.

-¿Qué?-abrió los ojos, sorprendido- ¿Estás celoso Kurokocchi?- se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo- No lo estés, mi súper y único mejor amigo serás tu-

Bueno, eso sí que era demasiado.

-No lo estoy, me voy a mi casa-se deshizo de su agarre, mirando con auténtico odio a Daiki-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- hizo un pucherito, realmente triste- No seas así, quédate conmigo-le miró suplicante, deseando realmente que se quedara-

Kuroko era su mejor amigo de toda la vida, su persona favorita del mundo mundial. Lo había conocido durante el jardín de niños, y desde ahí se habían vuelto inseparables.

Se había acercado a él porque siempre estaba solo, y eso lo entristecía. Al ser siempre una persona social y alegre, le chocaba de sobremanera ver a otros con cero capacidad de tratar con los demás, por lo que siempre intentaba integrarlo en su grupo y defenderlo de los otros niños.

Poco a poco descubrió que tenía carácter, y mucho, otra cosa era que no lo demostrara. Se enojaba con facilidad, pero también era muy tierno, al menos así era ante sus ojos.

Agradecía en el alma que aún no encontrara novia, porque no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con nadie.

Tetsuya era suyo, y solo suyo.

-No quiero, no me agrada-intentó no mirarle a los ojos, porque sabía que, en cuanto lo hiciera, no podría negarle nada-

Rompió a reír, divertido por la escena.

-¿Qué, tienes cinco años?-se acercó a él, burlesco-No tengo interés en tu amigo, así que puedes quedarte tranquilo. Me ofreció ayuda, y punto. La acepté porque no tengo ni jodida idea de donde estoy, ni nada de nada- recordando su reciente amnesia, chistó molesto-Maldita sea, ni siquiera se que hago aquí-

-¿Qué?- olvidando los celos, comenzó a preocuparse- ¿En serio?-

-En serio, así que guárdate tus estúpidos celos y ahórrame los problemas, porque ya tengo unos cuantos de los cuales preocuparme. Aun no me puedo quitar la estúpida sensación de ese psicópata- se estremeció-

-Te sigo diciendo que no vi a nadie, Aominecchi- se dirigió hacia la ventana- Al menos, ya no sigue aquí-

-¿Psicópata?- curioso, se dirigió junto a Kise- ¿De qué hablas?-

-Según Aominecchi, había alguien espiándonos. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue que era pelirrojo, y que tenía los ojos rojos- se encogió de hombros- No alcancé a verlo, así que no estoy seguro-

-Estaba ahí, sentí su maldita mirada-alzó la voz, un poco desesperado-

Maldita sea, lo había visto, lo había sentido.

¿Por qué no le creía?

Le ponía de pésimo humor la estúpida situación, especialmente porque, desde algún rincón de su mente, reconocía esa mirada.

Tan intensa, tan furiosa.

-Bueno, la verdad es que sí que vi a un pelirrojo cerca de aquí. A unas cuantas cuadras mas al sur… lo llevaba a rastras otro sujeto, los dos eran enormes, todos los miraban-pensativo, agregó- Aunque claro, no sé si es la misma persona-

Se le erizaron los bellos del brazo. No sabía si estaba siendo demasiado paranoico, pero no habían muchos pelirrojos rondando por ahí en Japón, de eso estaba seguro.

En ese momento, algo vibró en su bolsillo.

Sorprendido, quedó mirando durante largo rato aquel pequeño celular de color negro mientras incontables dudas bullían dentro de su mente.

¿Era suyo? ¿Siempre lo tuvo en su bolsillo? ¿Seguía funcionando a pesar de estar empapado?

Pero, mas importante que todo eso, era que esa pequeña carcacha de color negro le iba a brindar respuestas, sobre todo el remitente de la llamada.

Esa persona debía conocerlo, le entregaría respuestas. Fuera quien fuera, se aseguraría de verlo y de encontrar alguna maldita pista de lo que le había ocurrido.

Leyó en voz alta su nombre, preguntándose por qué diablos tenía tal cursilería escrita… lo trataba directamente por su nombre, sin ningún tipo de formalidad.

Taiga.

Y este dichoso Taiga estaba en la subcategoría de contactos que decía "importantes".

-Deberías contestar, lleva rato vibrando-preocupado ante la inactividad de Aomine, Ryouta llamó su atención-

-Ah, sí, sí-

Justo cuando iba a presionar el botón, la llamada se cortó.

-Maldita sea-agobiado, intentó devolver la llamada, pero no tenía saldo suficiente. Desesperado, miró a los otros dos- Dame un teléfono, rápido-

-Toma- mucho mas rápido que su amigo de infancia, Kuroko le dio el suyo-

-Gracias, enano- le revolvió el cabello, agradecido-

-No soy un enano-

"El número no se encuentra disponible, porf…"

-Maldita basura inservible- cortó con rabia, realmente cabreado-No funciona-

-Pero, no es el único número al cual puedes llamar. Revisa tu agenda de contactos- intentando animarlo, Kise le sonrió- Anda, hazlo-

Ignorando por un momento a los demás, se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Todas las respuestas que buscaba las tendrían aquellas personas que tenía en contactos. Pero…

Sentía que se había perdido algo importante, y todo tenía que ver con él.

Con ese tal Taiga.

…

-Joder-suspiró, intentado controlar las oleadas de ira- Esta mierda tenía que apagarse justo ahora-dirigiendo la mirada hacia su carcelero, agregó-Oye, ¿podrías prestarme un teléfono?-

-Pregúntale a Aka chin cuando regrese. Odio esas cosas, así que no tengo ninguna y tampoco las entiendo- de un solo bocado, se tragó casi la totalidad de sus galletas de animalitos-¿Quieres un poco?-

-No, no quiero. Quiero que me dejes salir de aquí. Te compraré todos los dulces que quieras-

-No, Aka chin me dijo que no-

-Oh por favor, ¿acaso es tu padre?-volteó los ojos, molesto. Respirando profundamente varias veces, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era portarse bien, así lograría obtener mas cosas- ¿Y Aka chin no tiene por ahí un celular? Tengo que llamar a mi familia para avisar que estoy bien-

-Mmmmm, creo que sí- se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación del pelirrojo- No te muevas, o te daré un buen golpe- le miró sombrío, totalmente serio-

-Lo juro-

-¿Lo juras por el dedito meñique? –se acercó a él lo suficiente como para extender su propio dedo, con el fin de cerrar su promesa como hombres serios- Prométemelo-

-Sí… lo prometo- sorprendido por el gesto, entrelazó el dedo meñique con el de ese sujeto tan raro- No voy a escapar-

-Bueno, toma- le dejó el paquete de galletas- Come algunas- y se fue-

Vaya, que sujeto tan raro.

Daba miedo, pero actuaba como un niño pequeño… le caía bien. Por un momento, se esforzó en recordar en dónde diablos había escuchado su nombre, porque estaba seguro de que lo conocía de algún modo, alguien lo había nombrado muchas veces antes.

Murasakibara…

Murasakibara…

No, no había caso, no podía recordar.

-Toma- sorprendiéndole, le pasó un celular- No sé si funciona, pero Aka chin lo utiliza siempre-

-Vale- tomándolo con rapidez, tecleó su número nuevamente, y una mueca de auténtica frustración se instaló en su rostro al descubrir que, gracias a la estúpida y condenada lluvia, casi no había señal-

Lo intentó al menos una quince veces, obteniendo el mismo resultado siempre. Bien, se rendiría por el momento.

Cruzando los dedos para tener suerte, probó llamando a Kazunari.

Y, gracias a Dios, funcionó.

-¿Diga?-

-Kazu, soy yo, Taiga-aliviado, se echó a reír-

-¿QUE COJONES CREES QUE HACES AL REÍRTE COMO IMBÉCIL? ¿ACASO SABES LO PREOCUPADO QUE ME TENÍAS? NO HE PODIDO DORMIR DURANTE HORAS-

Alejó el teléfono celular de manera instintiva bastante asustado, seguro de que había quedado sordo…

Diablos, había olvidado lo monstruosamente letal que podía ser Kazu al enfadarse.

-Tranquilo, no grites, yo…-

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ES LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER, MALDITO GORILA!-gritando aun mas, agregó- DIME DONDE MIERDAS ESTÁS, IRÉ A BUSCARTE EN SEGUIDA-respirando agitadamente, intentaba controlar las increíbles ganas de asesinarle- CRÉEME CUANDO TE DIGO QUE, EN CUANTO PONGAS UN PIE EN ESTA CASA, TUS HERIDAS NO VAN A SER NADA EN COMPARACIÓN A LAS QUE TE HARÉ YO-

Tragó saliva con fuerza, asustado.

-Hey, hey, Kazu, escúchame. No te alteres tanto, hazlo por el bebé, no le hace bien que te estreses así-se quedó en silencio, esperando otra tanda de gritos. Sin embargo, estos no llegaron, por lo que continuó- Lamento haberte preocupado, en serio. Pero, tenía que buscarlo, lo he encontrado- carraspeó, un tanto acobardado- Lo único malo es que tenías razón y… bueno, al salir y desobedecer las órdenes del doctor, mis piernas empeoraron. Me desmayé-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Pero, ¡ya estoy bien!-sudando a mares, continuó- Alguien me encontró y ahora estoy descansando en su casa, han ido a buscar a un doctor y ahora sí que le haré caso, apenas pueda moverme regresaré-se mordió la lengua al tener que mentir, pero era necesario-

-Los dos sabemos que eso no ocurrirá, solo volverás si él viene contigo, ¿verdad?- un poco mas calmado, controló los gritos. Sin embargo, el tono de voz que utilizaba seguía dando miedo-

-Lo siento, supongo que tienes razón-

-¿Tanto lo amas?-

-Sí-suspiró, rompiendo a reír resignado- No puedo abandonarlo, lo prometí-

-Está bien, pero por favor, prométeme que vas a cuidarte y a sanar correctamente-

-Lo prometo. También me las arreglaré para ir al nacimiento de mi sobrino-

-Nace en dos semanas-

-Entonces, volveré en dos semanas-

-Mas te vale-

-Te quiero, Kazu. Mándale un abrazo a Midorima, y también pídele perdón, no fue mi intención golpearle tan fuerte-

-Vale, vale-volteó los ojos, agotado-Nos vemos, también te quiero. Apenas puedas dime la dirección de esa casa, quiero ir a visitarte-

-Claro, adiós-un sabor amargo le recorrió la boca. Odiaba mentir, pero era necesario. Lo mas probable, era que en cuanto Kazunari supiera en donde estaba, fuera a buscarle con toda la tropa para confinarlo en la casa, y eso no podía suceder-

-Adiós-cerró los ojos con fuerza, buscando la tan ansiada calma-

Posando ambas manos sobre su barriga, comenzó a respirar profundamente. El contacto directo con su hijo le daba paz, y le tranquilizaba lo suficiente como para no querer matar a nadie.

-¿Taiga está bien?- preocupado, se acercó a Takao, abrazándole-

-Sí, está… bien-abrió los ojos, mirándole- Y para la otra, aprende a tocar la puerta. Al fin había logrado pillarle con la guardia baja-

-Lo siento…-se sonrojó furiosamente, totalmente avergonzado- Es solo que he logrado recordar un poco más, ya sabes, de él-

-¿De Murasakibara?-

-Sí, le gustaba comer dulces, muchos… siempre comíamos juntos antes de ir a dormir-

-Vaya, eso está muy bien, Himuro-

-Lo sé, pero sigo preocupado por Kagami y Aomine-arrugó el ceño- Les pasó lo mismo que a mí, y eso es algo terrible. Bueno, es un alivio que Kagami solamente se golpeara un punto no tan importante de la cabeza y solo sus piernas resultaron heridas, pero Daiki se veía muy mal-

-Taiga lo ha encontrado, lo va a traer de vuelta, no te preocupes-

A pesar de sus palabras de aliento, no se mostraba muy convencido. El accidente de coche que habían vivido esos dos había sido grave, sobre todo porque Daiki se había salvado por poco, al menos eso había escuchado. Por alguna razón, Aomine había ido a parar a otro hospital, y debido a la conmoción ninguno supo en donde diablos estaba.

Aun así, no era difícil imaginar lo que había pasado. Tal y como había ocurrido con Taiga, lo mas probable era que al recordar de pronto el accidente, Daiki había entrado en estado de shock y había salido como loco a buscarlo, sin estar recuperado por completo.

Menudo lío para las enfermeras. El moreno era fuerte, y lo mas probable era que burlara fácilmente a todos y lograra escapar a pesar de no haber sanado bien. No lo había visto, por lo que no sabía la magnitud de sus heridas, pero por lo que le había dicho Taiga, tenía la cabeza llena de sangre.

Suspiró.

Todo era demasiado confuso para él.

Kagami no había querido explicar nada, ni lo que había ocurrido ni por qué había ocurrido. Todo lo que sabía eran simples conjeturas de las frases sueltas que a veces escapaban de sus labios, o de lo que había alcanzado a escuchar de las enfermeras y paramédicos que los habían atendido al llegar la ambulancia.

El resto, solo lo sabían ellos dos…

Sin embargo, eso no era así.

Él único que podía recordarlo todo era Taiga, porque Aomine había olvidado absolutamente todo, especialmente el secreto que ambos compartían.

Y ese era precisamente que iba a casarse con Taiga, justamente el mismo día en el que ocurrió el accidente.


	4. No me puedo quedar quieto

**Capítulo cuatro**

**No me puedo quedar quieto**

Sucio.

Todo estaba sucio, lleno de gérmenes.

El tren, los pasamanos, los asientos, las personas, el aire.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando respirar sin vomitar. Mientras lo hacía a duras penas, se torturaba a sí mismo, culpándose por su mala suerte.

Evitaba por todos los medios tomar ese tipo de transporte, sobre todo por la cantidad de suciedad acumulada, pero ese día no había tenido otra opción, su auto no arrancaba, por lo que tendría que llevarlo a reparación.

Maldita sea.

-Disculpe-intentando llegar a la puerta, una mujer pasó a su lado. Sin embargo, en cuanto el tren comenzó a ralentizar su velocidad perdió el equilibrio, apoyándose en él- Lo siento…-

Una arcada enorme luchó contra su garganta, seguida por otra, y otra, y otra.

Lo había tocado, esa persona lo había tocado….

Comenzó a sentir que la cabeza le daba mil vueltas, comenzaba a ver todo borroso.

-¿Está bien?-preocupada, le tomó por el hombro-¿Necesita ayuda?-

Abrió los ojos de golpe, asqueado.

No, no, no, no.

Los gérmenes, miles de ellos, estaban por todas partes, invadiendo su ropa, su cuerpo, cada centímetro de piel.

-No me toque-apretando los labios con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, le miró suplicante-No me toque…-

Necesitaba desinfectar lo que mas pudiera, ahora ya.

Con las manos temblando, rebuscó desesperado dentro de su bolso el alcohol gel que siempre traía consigo, seguido de toallitas húmedas. En cuanto las encontró, miró hacia al frente, dispuesto a escapar en cuanto las puertas se abrieran.

Se sintió mucho mejor en cuanto respiró aire puro, aliviando de alguna forma el constante mareo. Las arcadas disminuyeron, permitiéndole normalizar los latidos de su corazón y el ritmo de su respiración.

Agradecía en el alma traer otro par de guantes, debía cambiar los suyos, ya contaminados por el contacto con aquella mujer, con el exterior. Pero primero, tenía que limpiar su ropa.

Frotó las toallitas desinfectantes al menos un millón de veces por toda la superficie que creía sucia de manera obsesiva, cada vez mas rápido. Sin embargo, no sentía que aquello funcionara…

Tenía que regresar, pero a pie. No iba a soportar otra ronda de lo que acababa de vivir, sentía que todo su ser estaba contaminado, el pelo, su rostro, sus manos, todo, absolutamente todo.

Lavaría aquella ropa en cuanto terminara de ducharse, eso era seguro. Pero… no podía quedarse tranquilo.

Las manos.

Sentía las manos podridas, a pesar de llevar puesto un par de guantes.

-Tengo que correr a mi hogar-no confiaba en ningún otro baño que no fuera el suyo, el cual estaba exhaustiva e impecablemente limpio-Rápido, rápido- se puso de pie, comenzando a correr bajo la tormenta, totalmente desesperado-

Salir al exterior era difícil, terriblemente difícil.

Todo lo que existía y habitaba el mundo estaba sucio. Pero, no quería quedarse encerrado para siempre… a pesar de sentir que se sofocaba cada vez que ponía un pie fuera de su hogar, sabía que no moriría.

Tenía que ser fuerte, sobrevivir a este mundo lleno de gérmenes.

Entró a la casa totalmente empapado en sudor, agradecido.

Zapatos, chaqueta, guantes, pantalones y calcetines, dentro de una bolsa.

Las prendas y objetos sucios no entraban, así de simple. Por eso, justo al lado de la puerta y dentro del mueble, había un cajón lleno de bolsas. En cuanto dejó todo en orden, entró directamente hacia el baño.

Lo primero que quería hacer era limpiar sus manos.

El contacto con el agua le pareció lo mejor del mundo, luego de unos instantes de disfrutar aquella deliciosa sensación, enjabonó cada centímetro de ellas.

Arrugó el ceño ante el dolor, un poco sorprendido.

Heridas, miles de ellas, repartidas entre sus dedos, en las palmas, en el dorso y, para su asombro, cada una de ellas sangraba.

Vaya, debía ser producto de la constante fricción al lavarlas cada dos minutos durante todo el día, todo el año.

Suspiró, evitando pensar por el momento que tenía un problema, y uno bastante serio…

La dulce melodía del timbre resonó justo en aquel momento, haciendo que pegara un salto.

-¡Ya voy!-aun así, no se apresuró, la limpieza de sus manos era un tema serio, demasiado como para tomarlo a la ligera-

Una vez terminado el proceso de desinfección, se acercó a abrir la puerta al único amigo lo suficientemente paciente y comprensivo como para aguantar todas sus manías.

-Hola, Tetsuya-abrió la puerta, sonriendo-No esperaba que vinieras-

-Te vi correr, por lo que supuse que algo iba mal-sin entrar, esperó a que su amigo preparara todo lo necesario para poder ingresar-Estaba en casa de Ryouta-

-Ah… toma-extendiéndole una bolsa, agregó-¿Y cómo va todo con él?-

-Igual que siempre-se sacó los zapatos, envolviéndolos en la bolsa de plástico que el más alto le había dado, para luego desinfectar sus manos con toallitas húmedas-Ehmm iré a lavarme las manos y conversamos, ¿te parece?-

-Claro- le dejó entrar, sin entrar en contacto con él-

No era nada personal, pero ni siquiera con Kuroko toleraba algún tipo de contacto físico, eso significaba suciedad, gérmenes por doquier.

Se lavó los manos a conciencia, sabiendo lo que ocurriría si no lo hacía: se armaría un alboroto y, quizás, un desmayo. Una vez finalizado, se dirigió a la sala de estar, sentándose en la manta blanca que cuidadosamente había sido puesta para él.

Suspiró, medio divertido, medio cansado.

Se sentía un parásito.

-Siento que soy una bacteria gigante-rompió a reír. Pacientemente, esperó a que el castaño le llevara una taza de té y algo de comida, todo servido en piezas de loza compradas exclusivamente para su uso personal-

-No digas eso, sabes que encanta que vengas-y era verdad, él era su único amigo-Las demás personas me encuentran un bicho raro, un loco-

-Teppei-le miró serio, pero con cariño-Tienes que tratar esto, tu misofobia está empeorando. Se supone que hoy ibas a la universidad, ¿no?-

-Lo intenté, pero mi auto no arrancó y utilicé el tren-nervioso, carraspeó- En serio que lo intenté, pero no pude…-

-Te creo, tranquilo-le sonrió- Este último tiempo lo he estado pensando y… ¿quieres ir a ver a un profesional?-tenso, esperó su respuesta-

¿Un profesional?

-¿Te refieres a… bueno, a un psiquiatra o algo así?-incómodo, desvió la vista-

Sabía que tenía un problema, pero todo sonaba como si fuera un loco, uno muy peligroso que amenazaba el bienestar de la sociedad.

-Sí-tomando un sorbo de té, continuó- Te pueden ayudar, no tengas miedo, te apoyaré en todo el proceso-adivinando sus pensamientos, agregó- Y no es lo que estás pensando, tu no eres eso-

-¿Entonces, que soy?-molesto, le miró son seriedad-

-Mi amigo-serio también, no le despegó la vista de encima-No estás solo en esto, Teppei. Si quieres, te puedo acompañar-

-No lo sé, lo voy a pensar-

-Está bien, dime cuando te sientas listo-suspiró, cansado-

No le importaba cuanto le costara, le ayudaría a vencer aquella enfermedad. Teppei era su amigo, y lo adoraba, esa era la verdad.

Eran compañeros de carrera en la universidad, ambos estudiaban arquitectura. Sin embargo, con suerte intercambiaban palabra. Se habían hecho amigos alrededor del segundo año, principalmente porque no soportaba verlo tan solo.

Le recordaba a él mismo cuando iba en el jardín de niños.

La diferencia era que, según lo que veía, la soledad que rodeaba al grandote no era porque careciera de habilidades sociales, sino porque él mismo prefería estar solo. Tras observarlo unas cuantas veces, se dio cuenta de que evitaba las multitudes, el contacto directo con la gente, con todo lo que estuviese sucio.

No toleraba estar en un aula encerrado todo el tiempo, se sofocaba. Cuando le preguntó la razón, era porque no soportaba respirar el aire que todo el mundo ya había inhalado y devuelto al ambiente. Por eso, siempre se sentaba junto a la ventana, alejado de los demás.

-Te ves algo decaído, ¿todo bien?- preocupado, le sacó de sus pensamientos. Mirándole atentamente, descubrió la razón- ¿Qué hizo ahora?-

-¿Ah?-pegando un salto, le sonrió-

Maldición, Kiyoshi le conocía demasiado bien.

-Tiene un nuevo amigo-suspirando, decidió decirle la verdad-Me da mala espina, a pesar de que no sea una mala persona-

-Bueno, tiene derecho a tener amigos-riendo, le preguntó-¿Y como es?-

-Raro, y alto, y guapo. Por Dios, es exactamente su tipo-cubrió su rostro, exasperado- Se llama Daiki y, bueno, me delató frente a Ryo-molesto, aceró el tono de su voz- Me dijo que no estaba interesado en él, que calmara mis celos-

-Entonces, quédate tranquilo-conociéndolo demasiado bien, agregó-Mira, los dos sabemos que no te quedarás en paz a menos que le digas tus sentimientos y le preguntes directamente. Déjate de perder el tiempo y hazlo-

-No es tan fácil…-cerró los ojos, desalentado- Es un idiota, con suerte se da cuenta. Le he dado mas de diez mil indirectas, pero tiene la cabeza llena de aire y no lo nota-

-Dile directamente, Tetsu. Lo peor que puede pasar, es que estés en la misma situación en la que estás ahora-

-Mmmm- sonrió, malicioso- Te propongo un trato-

-¿Qué?- entrecerró los ojos, cauteloso-

-Le diré acerca de mis sentimientos si prometes tratar tu enfermedad-le miró sin pestañear-

Manteniéndole la mirada, lo pensó de veras. Tras unos segundos de debate interno, decidió aceptar. Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder…

¿Verdad?

….

-Una fractura en el fémur de la pierna derecha, tobillo izquierdo trizado, ligamentos de ambas piernas dañados, contusiones en la parte posterior del cráneo, rasmilladuras y heridas en todo el cuerpo-suspiró- ¿Kagami Taiga, verdad?-le miró con preocupación-

-Sí- respondió con rabia, totalmente cabreado-

-¿Qué estaba haciendo para resultar así de herido?-realmente le preocupaba, era un milagro que el hombre no estuviera gritando de dolor en aquellos momentos. En cuanto éste entró a urgencias en una silla de ruedas seguido por otro muchacho pelirrojo y uno que parecía un gigante, no pudo evitar el asustarse-

-Me caí-

-Le recuerdo que soy doctor, por lo tanto sé el tipo de heridas que provoca una simple caída, no me tome por estúpido-molesto, comenzó a escribir los cuidados que luego entregaría a las enfermeras-

-Mire, lo único que importa es que sepa el estado actual de mis heridas para poder sanarlas, el cómo resulté así de herido, no le importa-tajante, le miró furioso-

No le iba a decir la verdad, punto.

Si lo hacía, no tardarían en hospitalizarlo durante demasiado tiempo, estaba seguro de que oiría las típicas frases estúpidas de "debemos observar la evolución de sus contusiones", "el impacto real de un accidente de tráfico se desata unos días luego del suceso, no inmediatamente", bla bla blá.

Para él, era pura mierda.

No tenía el tiempo de estar en un estúpido hospital, necesitaba ir a ver a Daiki.

Lo extrañaba tanto….

-Bien-enojado, salió de la sala para llamar a sus acompañantes- ¿Señor Akashi y Murasakibara?-

Sentados en la sala de espera, se pusieron de pie en cuanto vieron salir al doctor.

-Somos nosotros-Akashi respondió, serio-

-Pasen por aquí-

Siguiendo sus pasos, se dirigieron hacia la sala en la que se encontraba Kagami. En silencio, esperaron a que el doctor les informara acerca de su estado, y de lo que debían hacer para su recuperación.

-Presenta una fractura en el fémur de la pierna derecha, una trizadura en el tobillo de la izquierda, contusiones, heridas y rasmilladuras-acomodándose en el asiento, comenzó a escribir las recetas- Por fortuna, la fractura es limpia, por lo que sanará correctamente si se le cuida como corresponde, en cuanto al tobillo, las trizaduras jamás sanan en un cien por ciento, por lo que habrá ocasiones en las que sienta un poco de dolor. Debe enyesar ambas piernas, por alrededor de un mes y medio-

-¿UN MES?- sin pretenderlo, pegó un grito- No, eso no es posible-negó con la cabeza, sintiendo que iba a explotar de ira-

De pronto, sintió que le miraban con una furia incluso mas grande que la suya, por lo que se le puso la piel de gallina. Miró en su dirección, encontrándose con los fríos ojos de Akashi.

-Conoce tu lugar, Kagami Taiga-habló con seriedad, apenas levantando el tono de su voz- Te hemos traído aquí, hemos pagado esta consulta, te ayudaremos a comprar todos tus remedios, no tienes ni un solo derecho a exigir algo mas-sin pestañear, agregó- Así que cállate-dirigiendo su mirada hacia el doctor, continuó- ¿Qué mas?-

-Ehhh-sorprendido por la autoridad del muchacho, agregó- Pues, nada. Debe tomar calmantes y desinflamatorios en caso de que sienta dolor de cabeza. Las heridas de su cuerpo ya han sido tratadas, por lo que debe evitar que se mojen en los próximos dos días-

-Muchas gracias, doctor-

-Se le proporcionará una silla de ruedas permanente, si es que usted tiene el dinero necesario-

-Lo tenemos, gracias por su ayuda. Atsushi, ayuda a ese gorila a sentarse en la silla, nos vamos a casa-

-Está bien, Aka chin- tomándolo con delicadeza, hizo lo que Akashi le había pedido-

Cerró los ojos, totalmente desesperado y con el corazón roto.

Un mes… no podía esperar tanto tiempo, como máximo tenía dos semanas. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ya.

Quería verlo, saber que estaba bien. Después de todo, Daiki se había llevado la peor parte de aquel estúpido accidente de coche. Además, tenía la terrible sensación de que algo iba mal… si bien Daiki se veía bien, no era el mismo de antes.

¿Es que acaso seguía enfadado con él?

Bueno, era entendible. Era su culpa que todo hubiera terminado tal y como lo había hecho, el que había comenzado la estúpida pelea había sido él, provocando que perdiera el control del vehículo y que impactara contra aquel camión. Pero, eso solo podía comprobarlo si le veía.

Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea… la solución era sencilla, sencillísima.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Lo único que tenía que hacer, era llamarle de nuevo y, si no le respondía, ir a esa casa.

Si era posible, esa misma noche.

-Hey, Murasakibara-hablando entre susurros para que Seijuuro no les escuchara, le miró serio-

-¿Qué, Kaga chin?-

-¿Quieres hacer un trato?-

…

-Uuuuf-respirando apenas, intentaba cambiar de posición- Shin chan…-

-¿Qué pasa?- dejando a un lado el libro que leía, se acercó a él, preocupado-

-Es este niño, que no se queda quieto- sonriendo con dificultad, agregó-Es un revoltoso…¡ay!- justo en ese momento, sentía que le hacían puré uno de sus pulmones a punta de patadas- Dame tu mano, antes de que se detenga- con los ojos brillantes, tomó una de sus grandes manos entre las suyas, posándola justo en donde el pequeño revoltoso pateaba sin parar-

Enternecido, sonrió casi al instante, agachándose lo suficiente como para susurrar junto a la panza de Kazunari.

-Hey, ten cuidado, que lastimas a mamá-besando con ternura ahí donde se encontraba su hijo, agregó-Ya quiero conocerte, elegir tu nombre sería mucho mas sencillo si tu mamá no hubiera decidido que tu sexo sea una sorpresa-

-Así es mas emocionante, ¿no crees?-acomodándose mejor para poder respirar con normalidad, le miró con pasión-

Con extrema lentitud, recargó la totalidad de su cuerpo sobre el de su esposo, enredando sus cabellos entre sus dedos.

-Shin chan…-rozando su nariz con la contraria, sonrió con malicia-Himuro ya se ha ido, así que estamos solos-con la mano libre, comenzó a acariciar su pecho, deslizándola bajo su ropa- Podríamos continuar en lo que quedamos…-con la punta de la lengua, comenzó a lamer la superficie de sus labios, tentándolo-

-Está bien-acunando su rostro entre sus manos, se daba por vencido- A decir verdad, también me he quedado con las ganas-besando su cuello, suspiró-Eres condenadamente sexy estando embarazado. Te haría el amor mil veces-

-Shin…-comenzando a besarlo, un calor insoportable se extendió a través de su cuerpo-

Y, para su mala suerte, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Era tarde, cerca de las doce de la noche, y jamás recibía una llamada a esas horas si es que no era importante. Así que, aunque planeara mandar todo al diablo, no podía evitar el responder la bendita llamada.

-¡Joder!-separándose de su esposo totalmente molesto, exclamó-¿Es que todos están en contra de que disfrute a mi marido?-estaba que hervía de indignación-¿SABES QUÉ HORA ES?-

Ni siquiera se detuvo para mirar el remitente de la llamada, por lo que no se esforzó ni un poco en utilizar un tono amable.

-Las doce y cinco minutos-evidentemente molesto por tal acogida, intentó controlar el tono de voz para obtener la información que quería-Sé que sonará muy estúpido, pero… ¿podrías decirme quien eres tu exactamente?-

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer su voz, totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Daiki?-pensando a toda máquina, no pudo evitar que una avalancha de preguntas saliera a través de sus labios-¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Taiga está contigo?-

-Estoy bien…-incómodo, no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua- No sé quién demonios es él, estoy en la casa de… un conocido. Mira, la verdad es que….¿puedo ir a tu casa?-

Cerró los ojos, molesto.

Estaba actuando como un total imbécil, pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo explicar la situación a alguien que, para él, era un completo extraño. Cruzó los dedos para que no le mandara a la mierda y accediera a su repentina petición.

-¿No…?-sin poderlo creer, se quedó en blanco- ¿Tu no sabes quién es él?-

Tenía que ser mentira, en serio que sí.

-¿El tal Taiga? Demonios, no. Es por eso que quiero ir a verte, todo el maldito asunto es mucho mas sencillo si te lo explico en persona-

-Entonces ven- no podía comprender el por qué le preguntaba por la dirección... Aomine había pasado semanas enteras allí, junto a Taiga-

-Yo… no recuerdo nada, no sé dónde vives-renuente a continuar, esperó a que le respondiera-¿Me vas a responder, o no?

-C-claro-aun sin poder pensar con claridad, le dio las indicaciones necesarias para llegar a su hogar- Te espero, nos vemos-

-Gracias-colgó, sintiéndose aliviado-

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se preparó para salir. Luego de una maratón de llamadas a cada uno de los contactos que tenía, por fin había uno que le había creído y no lo había dado por loco, por ebrio o por, simplemente, imbécil.

Ese tal Kazunari estaba dentro de los contactos cercanos, por lo que estaba seguro de que obtendría unas cuantas respuestas útiles de toda la situación. Claro que había llamado como un maniático a ese tal Taiga, pero el muy maldito tenía la bendita carcacha apagada.

Pero, eso ya no importaba.

Había alguien que estaba dispuesto a recibirle y, mucho mas importante, a darle respuestas de una vez por todas.


	5. Himuro Tatsuya

**Capítulo cinco**

**Himuro Tatsuya**

El cabello gotea sin parar, y él no hace absolutamente nada para evitarlo. Le gusta tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo cuando toma un baño, disfrutar la temperatura del agua, la sensación de las gotas al deslizarse por su cuerpo, el olor de su shampoo favorito. Sin embargo, lo que mas le gusta es hacerlo de noche, cuando todo está quieto, en silencio.

Con lentitud, cierra el grifo y busca a tientas la toalla. Está inmerso en sus pensamientos, tan abundantes y a la vez tan escasos.

Sabe que le conoce, pero a la vez no.

Desde el accidente sufrido hace un año y unos cuantos meses, no para de recordarlo. Su mente está llena de imágenes fugaces de él, poco claras… lo único que sabe es su apellido, su afición por los dulces, y que es alto, muy alto.

No tiene idea de quién es, de qué es lo que significaba para él. Podía ser su hermano, su primo, un tío, un amigo. Sin embargo, sabe que es importante, muy importante o si no, no habría explicación lo suficientemente buena para comprender el incesante deseo de encontrarlo, de saber mucho mas de él.

Y bueno, de todos en realidad.

Luego de aquel accidente de tráfico, había perdido todas sus memorias de los últimos diez años. No sabía que hacía allí, quienes eran sus amigos, donde estaba su familia… lo único que le habían explicado eran las razones de su amnesia y, en cuanto se acabaron sus días de reposo, le dijeron lo suficiente como para darle a entender que, amnésico o no, debía pagar y marcharse de allí.

Apenas hubo puesto un pie fuera del hospital, el mundo se le vino encima. No conocía las calles, ni las personas, ni nada. No sabía en donde vivía, ni con quien.

En ese instante, pudo comprender lo grande que era el mundo, y eso lo asustó. Demasiado nervioso como para hacer algo más, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue dar vueltas sin parar, intentando reconocer alguna calle, algún rostro, cualquier cosa. No sabía que cara tendría, pero debía notarse a leguas que estaba aterrorizado.

Quizás, fue por esa razón que aquella persona le sonrió y le ofreció ayuda.

Takao Kazunari.

Al contario que todos los demás, se dio el tiempo suficiente como para tranquilizarlo, regalarle una sonrisa y darle un lugar donde dormir. Así, había vivido en su casa junto a su familia por alrededor de un año, mudándose hace apenas unos cuantos días.

La familia de Kazunari se volvió la suya, y estaba sumamente agradecido por ello. Taiga se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos, si es que no el mejor de todos… y Daiki, pese a sus arranques de mal humor y sus berrinches, había hecho lo suficiente como para considerarlo su hermano.

Le costó un poco relacionarse con el esposo de Takao, Midorima. El tipo era serio, demasiado serio, al menos eso creía, hasta que le vio junto a Kazu…podían decir todo de él, que era un amargado pese a su juventud o lo que sea, pero nadie podía ocultar el hecho de que era una buena persona, incluso amorosa a su modo.

Y claro, se notaba a leguas que Takao era especial.

Le trataba con adoración, esa era la verdad. Se notaba por la forma en la que lo miraba, en la que le hablaba. Cada palabra, cada roce, era sumamente íntima, llenas de un amor que estaba por sobre todos ellos…incluso él, una persona bastante tolerante, se sentía incómodo con tanta aura rosa pululando por ahí.

Bueno, la verdad era que se sentía parte de aquella familia, realmente los amaba. Sin embargo, no hubo ni un solo día en el que no pensara en esa persona… se le venía a la mente a cada instante, sin dejarle en paz.

Murasakibara…

¿Quién era?

Intentó buscarle, pero el acomodarse de sopetón en una nueva vida, le absorbía todo el tiempo, y el dinero. Buscar a personas y reunir información costaba una considerable cantidad, y él no la tenía. Claro, podía pedir prestado a sus hermanos, a su nueva familia, pero no quería molestarles mas de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-Murasakibara…-murmura para sí mismo, intrigado-

Nombra aquel apellido todos los días sin excepción alguna, siente que lo conoce tanto como la palma de su mano, pero a la vez no. Muchas veces la idea de encontrarlo hace que el corazón se le encoja de felicidad, y también de pena.

¿Acaso sería capaz de reconocerlo si se cruzase con él? ¿Sabría que decir? ¿Cómo explicar toda la situación?

No podía decirle que soñaba con una imagen borrosa todo el tiempo…

Suspira, confuso.

Una parte de su ser anhela verlo, y no lo entiende. Decide ir a dormir, acostumbrado a aquella sensación de incertidumbre. Cuando se encuentra profundamente dormido, vuelve a soñar con él, como todas las noches pero, como es costumbre, no puede ver su rostro, ni tampoco oír su voz…

Hasta aquel momento.

_Muro chin._

Himuro abre los ojos de sopetón, sorprendido. Por primera vez en casi un año, ha podido oírlo.

Por fin.

Sin saber por qué, el corazón se le acelera tan fuerte que lo deja pasmado. Las manos le tiemblan, y por varios minutos repite aquella frase en su interior, memorizándola, atesorándola.

Murasakibara le decía "Muro chin".

Y su voz era, de alguna manera, infantil, caprichosa…rogaba por mimos. Sin poderlo evitar, comienza a sonreír, un poco asustado. Se pone de pie, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la cocina, buscando en seguida la bolsa de caramelos que come sin parar.

No son sus favoritos, sin embargo los come cada vez que lo recuerda. Al parecer, su estómago tenía la memoria intacta… y, a veces, también su cerebro.

Habían ocasiones, tal y como lo era esta, en donde su memoria le daba pequeños regalos, pequeños recuerdos que se iban tan pronto aparecían.

Y con ellos, era feliz.

Cada fragmento, cada recuerdo, formaba parte de su mas preciado secreto: su pasado. Estaba seguro de que, quizás, algún día podría recordar todo, o al menos la mayoría. Después de todo, nadie puede avanzar sin apoyarse en recuerdos, en aquellas personas que le hacían ser quien era.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Tatsuya se queda dormido con una sonrisa en los labios, contento con su nuevo descubrimiento.

Y es cosa de horas para que se encuentre de golpe con los recuerdos, con aquel que le ama y le espera cada día, con aquel que dejará de ser tan solo un motón de palabras, un apellido.

Murasakibara.

….

-Doscientos dulces, o no hay trato-ni siquiera se molestó en bajar la voz, totalmente disconforme con el trato que el pelirrojo le estaba proponiendo-

Y es que, en serio, no lo valía.

No le gustaba engañar a Akashi, de verdad que no. Para empezar, odiaba mentir, todo aquello requería demasiado esfuerzo, por lo que no estaba dispuesto a malgastar de esa manera sus preciadas neuronas. Además, no quería entristecer a su amigo, por lo que realmente estaba reacio a hacerle aquel favor a Kaga chin, y eso que el bruto le caía bien.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Seijuuro era una persona sensible. Bueno, no era de esas que se largaban a llorar por cualquier cosa ni nada parecido, para nada. Era todo lo contrario, parecía que nada le importaba, se mostraba indiferente a todo y era eso, precisamente, lo que demostraba lo sensible que era, sobre todo por la expresión de sus ojos.

Brillaban, se opacaban, se mostraban fríos, molestos, alegres, tristes.

Sabía leer cada una de sus miradas, y odiaba aquellas que le hacían ver aterrador. Y no era porque se asustara de ellas, que va. La razón de su odio era que, pese a su renuencia a admitirlo, le dolían.

Le dolían un montón.

Pese a todos los rumores y las bromas que decían los idiotas que lo molestaban, Akashi no daba miedo, no era sádico ni tampoco disfrutaba con el dolor de los demás, al menos no de él. Sei siempre se preocupaba de su bienestar, de su felicidad.

Le ayudaba todos los días en lo que podía, le compraba dulces y le hacía olvidar el dolor al recordar a Muro chin. Se esforzaba en mostrarse amable, salían juntos, reían…

El pelirrojo era especial para él, por eso no quería hacerle daño. La verdad, era que lo quería, quizás no de la manera en la que el pelirrojo lo hacía, pero lo apreciaba lo suficiente como para no querer mantener secretos a sus espaldas.

-¡Ssshh!-asustado, miró hacia todos lados- ¡Baja la voz! ¿Qué haremos si el sádico ese nos escucha?- aún no podía eliminar de su cuerpo la dolorosa sensación de ser el objeto de su ira-No tengo el dinero para comprarte doscientos dulces, estoy totalmente quebrado-

-Voy a romperte el brazo si le vuelves a llamar raro-le habló totalmente en serio, enfadado- Y no importa que no me puedas comprar dulces, no hay trato- le miró con rabia- Eso te ganas por insultar a Aka chin-dispuesto a marcharse, le dio la espalda-

-¡Espera!-furioso, apretó los dientes-

Maldito gigante con complejo de niño.

¿Acaso nadie podía entender lo desesperado que estaba? ¿Eran todos unos monstruos sin corazón?

No le importaba si perdía las estúpidas piernas, no pensaba quedarse allí como un idiota sin hacer nada. Si era necesario volver a quebrárselas con tal de ver a Daiki, pues lo haría. Mandaba al diablo el sentido común, de hecho, lo había perdido desde el primer día en el que supo que amaba a Aomine, por lo que ni siquiera le preocupaba.

Totalmente fuera de sí, intentó ponerse de pie, armando un gran alboroto.

-¡Oye!-escuchando el ruido tras sus espaldas, dio media vuelta-¡No hagas eso!-utilizando toda su fuerza, lo obligó a volver a su silla- ¿Estás loco?-

-Tengo que salir de aquí-por primera vez, le miró suplicante-Por favor…-al verle dudar, eligió decirle toda la verdad-Mira, hay alguien a quien tengo que ver. Tuvimos un accidente, y no he sabido absolutamente nada de él, necesito que me saques de este lugar-cerró los ojos, infinitamente triste-Nos íbamos a casar…-

De alguna forma, todas sus dudas se disiparon.

Kaga min estaba viviendo, de una u otra manera, lo que él había vivido desde que perdió a Himuro…sabía perfectamente el dolor que sentía, la tristeza, la desesperación, la sensación de vacío.

-Está bien- tomando las manillas de la silla de ruedas, le llevó al cuarto en donde sabía Akashi no entraría- Espérame aquí mientras voy a buscar las llaves y lo necesario para que no te congeles- sin decir nada mas, salió-

Sorprendido por su repentino cambio, suspiró aliviado. Intentando calmarse, echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación en donde Murasakibara lo había metido: era pequeña, limpia y… vacía. Tan solo un mueble yacía dentro de ella, y sobre él una fotografía.

Curioso, se acercó arrastrando la silla, apenas lográndolo. La maldita carcacha no era simple de manejar, requería de fuerza, y el carecía de ella en esos momentos. A punta de resoplidos, se acercó lo suficiente como para mirar con lujo de detalles a la persona dentro del marco fotográfico.

Y el alma se le cayó a los pies.

Era Himuro.

La descarga de adrenalina fue casi dolorosa, permitiéndole pensar a toda máquina. Todas las piezas encajaron como si de un rompecabezas se tratara, dejándole agotado. Así que éste era el tal Murasakibara… Himuro lo nombraba todo el tiempo, todos los días, se pasaba horas preguntándose quien era, y él lo había encontrado sin ni siquiera pretenderlo.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué eres de él? ¿De dónde lo conoces?-sin perder el tiempo, fue directo al grano-

-¿Eh?-sorprendido por la urgencia palpable en la voz de Kagami, le tomó varios segundos comprender sus preguntas-

Y, en cuanto lo hizo, no quiso responder inmediatamente.

Se dirigió hacia él, tomando la fotografía entre sus manos, sonriendo. Cada vez que le veía, se sentía triste, y a la vez feliz…

Era un sentimiento extraño.

-Él es Muro chin…-al ver la mirada extrañada del pelirrojo, aclaró- Es decir, se llamaba Himuro Tatsuya, él era… bueno, es mi esposo, aun lo veo de esa manera-

Casi le explotó el cerebro al oír todo aquello, la verdad sea dicha.

¿Qué? ¿Himuro tenía un esposo? ¿Y por qué se refería a él en tiempo pasado? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

No lo podía creer, en serio que no. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, sobrepasado con todo lo que acababa de descubrir. Conforme pasaban los segundos, comenzó a sentir que el cuerpo le pesaba, y que una molesta presión se instalaba en su pecho, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

-Kaga chin-preocupado ante la expresión atormentada del contrario, le propino un pequeño golpe en la mejilla-No estás respirando-

Ah, era eso.

-¡TIENES QUE VENIR CONMIGO!-pegando gritos, le tomó por la solapa de la camiseta-

-¡Hey!-asustado, intentó apartarlo sin hacerle daño-¿Qué te pasa? Te dije que sí te llevaría-

-¡NO, NO HABLO DE ESO!-comenzando a hiperventilar, perdió el aliento-Él… él está vivo, lo conozco… te nombra todos los días, pero no sabíamos quien eras, que realmente existías…-con esfuerzo, intentó respirar con normalidad-

-¿De qué hablas?-

Y es que, en realidad, no podía comprenderlo.

Lo que Kagami decía era increíble, porque era imposible. Himuro no había dado ningún tipo de señal por al menos un año, por lo que realmente era difícil comprender lo que el pelirrojo decía. O estaba loco, o estaba tomando medidas desesperadas con tal de salir de allí.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que todos sus sentidos se desconectaran, llevándolo muy lejos. El corazón rompió a latir con furia, y poco a poco las palabras de Taiga calaron su cerebro con mas y mas fuerza, siendo imposibles de ignorar.

Muro chin….

-Himuro Tatsuya está vivo, créeme-llamando su atención, apretó los puños-Vivía con nosotros hace unos cuantos meses… ¿sufrió un accidente, verdad? Kazu le ayudó, no recuerda nada de su vida pasada, excepto tu nombre-arrugó el ceño, sintiendo que no paraba de hablar idioteces- No sé cómo explicar esto, pero tienes que confiar en mi-

-Muro chin…-con la mirada ausente, no era capaz de reaccionar-

-Déjanos solos-sin poder evitarlo, decidió intervenir-

Asustado, volteó su rostro hacia él, intentando pensar a toda máquina algún tipo de excusa. Sin embargo, al estudiar sus ojos, pronto se dio cuenta de que no era necesario, para nada. El pelirrojo no le prestaba ningún tipo de atención, sino que toda la que poseía estaba concentrada en Murasakibara.

Le miraba preocupado, y también…¿dolido?

-Akashi…-apresurado por explicar la verdad, agregó-Himuro…-

-Lo sé, lo escuché también. Ahora, si no te importa, quisiera hablar con Atsushi a solas-no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hablar con el gorila herido, lo único que le importaba era conversar con el gigante-

Parecía estar en otro mundo, en la galaxia vecina. Si no hacía algo pronto, éste no tardaría en colapsar y en desmoronarse por completo, de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

-Atsushi-

En cuanto sintió su voz, reaccionó.

Y fue doloroso, muy doloroso. Sin previo aviso, sintió que una corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo, sintiendo un cosquilleo a lo largo de todas sus extremidades, concentrándose aquella molesta sensación en el pecho.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en Muro chin.

Dios, estaba vivo….

Sin que se diera cuenta, se preparó para salir, apenas prestándole atención a la persona que yacía frente a él.

-Atsushi-llamándole por segunda vez, le tomó de la mano-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?-

Era una pregunta seria, y bastante significativa. No tan solo hacía alusión a lo que haría próximamente, sino a todo lo demás. Si iba en busca de Tatsuya, eso quería decir que él debía largarse de esa casa.

Sabía que era egoísta y muy poco amable el preocuparse por esos asuntos, pero no podía evitarlo. Amaba a Atsushi con toda su alma, esa era la verdad. Pese a estar feliz por el reciente descubrimiento, no podía erradicar de su corazón la angustia y la pena de perder su última oportunidad de enamorarlo, de que finalmente fuera suyo.

En cuanto éste cruzara la puerta en su búsqueda, volvería a perderlo, quizás para siempre.

Sonrió, irónico.

Vaya, se suponía que no debía doler tanto, al menos no luego de haberse preparado para ello desde hacía meses. Aquel momento llegaría tarde o temprano, y él lo sabía. Jamás se creyó que su mejor amigo estaba muerto, así que lo único que podía hacer era apoyarlos a ambos, tal y como lo había hecho en ese entonces…

Al menos, debía ayudar en lo que podía. Había prometido permanecer al lado de Atsushi en todo momento, y este no sería la excepción. Le ayudaría a encontrar a Himuro, le acompañaría hasta esa casa pero, luego de eso, se iría.

No estaba dispuesto a sufrir nuevamente, no lo iba a soportar… mucho menos luego de haber dado rienda suelta a sus sentimientos por Murasakibara durante el último año. O se marchaba, o terminaba interfiriendo entre esos dos.

Y él prefería la primera opción, no porque fuera buena persona, sino porque no quería mostrarle aquella faceta tan horrenda a Atsushi. Además, siempre supo que el corazón de éste no le pertenecía, jamás lo hizo.

Cerró los ojos, controlando las oleadas de dolor.

-Voy a buscar a Himuro, ahora mismo-apenas alzó la voz, obviando la importancia de la pregunta realizada por Seijuuro-

Sin mirarle a los ojos, tomó de su mano.

-Tu vienes conmigo, Aka chin-

No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba de él. Debía haber una razón por la cual Himuro no se había presentado ante ellos durante todos esos meses, y tenía miedo.

Mucho miedo.

….

-Aun no entiendo por qué diablos vienes conmigo, este no es asunto tuyo-le miró con rabia, evidentemente de mal humor-

-Oh, vamos-colgándose de su brazo, no pudo evitar sonreír-No me podía perder esto, todo está tan lleno de misterio… es emocionante, ¿no crees, Aominecchi?-los ojos le brillaron, totalmente divertido-

-No, y suéltame-enfadado, intentó sacárselo de encima pero, para su mala suerte, Ryouta no tenía intención de soltarle-

Maldito rubio con sonrisa de idiota.

-Ya sabes, no tienes por qué estar tan nervioso-borró la sonrisa de su rostro, dando a entender el verdadero motivo por el cual había decidido ir- Es mejor que recibas la noticias en compañía, ¿verdad?-

-¿Cómo quieres que no esté nervioso?-rindiéndose por el momento, decidió desahogarse- Me despierto sin saber dónde mierda estoy, me sigue un psicópata que me pone los pelos de punta, no puedo deshacerme de ti, tu noviecito me hincha las bolas y ahora iré a conversar con alguien que ni siquiera conozco. Además…-comenzó a revisar su cuerpo, sorprendido- Me doy un baño y descubro que tengo heridas por todo el maldito cuerpo, y eso que ni siquiera me dolían hasta hace un rato-cansado, suspiró con fuerza-

-Whoaaaa, cuando lo pones así, hasta yo me deprimo-hizo un puchero realmente gracioso- Y, bueno… ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer luego de hablar con ese tal Kazunari?-

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-sonriendo a medias, le miró- No pienso largarme de ahí hasta saberlo todo, absolutamente todo. Pretendo encontrar a ese tal Taiga, al menos por ahora-sin que se diera cuenta, un pequeño sonrojo adornó su rostro-

Estúpidas reacciones, en serio que no podía entenderlas. No conocía de nada a ese idiota, pero al parecer su cuerpo sí que lo hacía…no tardaba en reaccionar en cuanto pensaba en él, a pesar de ser una mancha borrosa.

Cosa curiosa, ¿no?


	6. Movimiento nocturno

**Capítulo seis**

**Movimiento nocturno**

Miró la hora, cansado.

1:45 AM.

Suspiró, armándose de paciencia. Le dolían los hombros, la espalda, la cabeza. Realmente, ayudar a embalar cajas a última hora no era de su agrado, para nada. Sin embargo, lo hacía.

No le podía negar su ayuda a la que había sido su compañera de habitación por tanto años, cinco para ser exactos. Le entristecía, y mucho, que ésta se fuera… eran amigos. Ella era el tipo de persona que le alegraba la vida, esa era la verdad.

Dicharachera, ruidosa, preocupada.

Como una madre, una muy irresponsable y divertida.

Le desordenaba la casa como un remolino en cuanto llegaba. Le repartía besos por toda la cara, incluido los labios. Sabía exactamente lo que le gustaba comer, lo que no, lo que le pasaba, lo que quería. Era sumamente reconfortante saber que, sin importar la hora o las circunstancias, ella lo esperaba en casa.

Alex había terminado sus estudios, había encontrado trabajo y se marchaba. No recordaba donde, pero se suponía que era muy lejos, al menos lo suficiente como para forzarla a cambiarse de casa.

Tetsuya vuelve a suspirar, un poco triste. La casa era grande, mucho para su gusto, y no le gustaba para nada vivir solo. Además, no le sobraba el dinero, el arriendo de la muchacha era una ayuda monetaria importante, importantísima. Tendría que buscar a otro compañero, imprimir panfletos por la universidad, repartirlos….

Una verdadera molestia.

-No te desinfles, aún nos queda un montón-recogió su largo cabello rubio en una coleta, quitándolo de su cara-

-No puedo creer que hayas recordado hoy, hace tan solo una hora, que debías tener todo empacado para mudarte mañana-arrugó el ceño, contando mentalmente las horas que no dormiría- El camión llega a las 6:00 AM… eres imposible, Alex-

-Pues, tenía otras cosas que hacer, es culpa de la televisión… el maldito partido era muy bueno, hasta casi me dieron ganas de volver a jugar-sonrió, pellizcándole una mejilla- No estés tan triste, Tetsuya-

Sonrió, mirándola con cariño.

Intentaba esconder su tristeza con quejas y mal humor, pero ella siempre sabía leer mas allá. Maldición, la iba a extrañar….

-No puedo evitarlo, te extrañaré un montón y…-no pudo terminar la frase-

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la rubia lo había empujado contra ella, hundiéndolo entre sus grandes pechos con fuerza. Estrujándolo como si de un peluche gigante se tratara, apenas le dejaba respirar.

-Me…. estás… estás…. ahogando….-luchó contra ella, pero no pudo hacer nada, Alex tenía una fuerza increíble-

-Maldición, ya no me quiero ir de aquí-lo apretó aún mas, triste- Yo también te voy a extrañar, eres como mi hermano pequeño, Kuroko. Hoy, si es que alcanzamos, vas a dormir conmigo- le liberó el rostro, acunándolo entre sus manos. Acto seguido, lo llenó de besos-Te- tienes- que- cuidar- mucho- ¿entendiste?- entre cada palabra, le propinaba un sonoro beso-

-A…lex-

-Oh, casi se me olvida-sonriendo con malicia, le propinó un largo beso en los labios-Este va con doble amor para ti- le guiñó un ojo-

Quiso limpiarse la boca con indignación como siempre lo hacía, pero no pudo. Solo por esta vez, lo soportaría y disfrutaría de aquello, después de todo la quería, a ella y a sus locas demostraciones de amor y cariño.

-Te iré a ver, y tu tienes que venir también de vez en cuando-sonriendo, le revolvió los cabellos y la acercó a él, plantándole un beso en los labios- O no te perdonaré-

-¡Tetsu!-emocionada, se le tiró encima, cayendo ambos al suelo- Tenemos que celebrar esto, jamás habías sido tan cariñoso conmigo… vamos a comer algo, lo que sea-emocionada, se acomodó los anteojos-

-¿Ahora? Pero, es tarde y no hemos terminado de embalar ni siquiera la mitad de las cajas…-

-No importa, ya habrá tiempo. Vamos a un servicentro, compramos un par de hamburguesas y unos paquetes con papas fritas y comemos aquí-sin esperar la respuesta del mas pequeño, se puso de pie y se dirigió en busca de su billetera-Anda, vamos-

La miró con paciencia, de pies a cabeza.

No podía creer que esa persona tan alocada y vivaz trabajaría, en un par de días, como una seria enfermera a cargo de un pabellón completo. La imagen de Alex caminando a través de aquellas paredes blancas, deprimentes y tranquilas le hacían arrugar el ceño, le costaba creerlo.

Fue entonces cuando lo recordó.

-Alex-levantándose rápidamente, la siguió- El hospital en donde vas a trabajar… se especializa en el área psiquiátrica, ¿verdad?- tomando al vuelo una chaqueta, salió al frío de la madrugada en compañía de su alocada compañera rubia-

-Sí, ¿por qué?-

-¿Puedes conseguir una hora con el mejor psiquiatra que encuentres? Es para Teppei, lo convencí de que visitara uno-recordando su trato, hizo morros-

No quería declarar sus sentimientos por Kise, sobre todo porque tenía miedo. Se notaba a leguas que el rubio andaba en las nubes por ese moreno gigante, y eso lo desinflaba tanto que ya no tenía ganas de nada, absolutamente nada.

Mucho menos ser rechazado.

-¿Tu amigo con misofobia?-seria, intentó recordar su rostro- Claro, no te preocupes, en cuanto tenga algún dato, te escribo-suspicaz, agregó-¿Y a qué se debe ese cambio? Creí que Kiyoshi jamás iría a ver a un psiquiatra-sonrió, burlesca- ¿Qué le ofreciste a cambio?-

Maldita intuición femenina.

-Eh….-intentó poner su mejor cara de póker, rogando a los cielos para que Alex creyera en su farsa- Nada, ha recapacitado por sí mismo- en cuanto terminó, se quiso morder la lengua por idiota-

Era una excusa pobre, sumamente pobre. Alex era despistada, pero no tonta.

-Mmmm, eres un horrible mentiroso- con cariño, le golpeó el hombro con el puño- Tienes dibujado en toda la cara el nombre "Ryouta"-volteó los ojos, un poco harta del tema- Ya te he dicho lo que tienes que hacer…-apresuró el paso, hambrienta- Vas donde él, le dices lo que sientes, si el cabeza hueca también te quiere, ambos serán felices y asunto terminado. Si no, lo golpeas, lo golpeo, lo olvidas y vamos a cazar hombres-

-Jajajajajajajaja-no pudo evitar romper a reír ante las locuras de la rubia- Suena muy sencillo, pero con lo picosa que eres jamás vas a encontrar a un hombre para ti… ya estás vieja, serás una solterona-

Un golpe realmente fuerte impactó en su estómago, casi quitándole el aire-

-Jamás, pero jamás me digas vieja-le miró enfadada por un minuto, para luego olvidar el asunto- Nadie cumple mis requisitos… le tiene que gustar el basket , la comida en exceso y claro, que me soporte-

-Cosa muy difícil, sobre todo el último requisito- mirándola de manera burlesca, escapó a tiempo de otro golpe- Voy a extrañar esto, Alex…-

-Yo también, pero caeré por tu casa cada tanto tiempo, eso ni lo dudes. Ahora, vamos a comer, que aún nos quedan un montón de cajas por embalar…-abrumada ante todo lo que tenía que hacer, suspiró-

Y él suspiró con ella, sabiendo que al menos por esa noche, ninguno dormiría.

…

No le gustaba para nada que Kazunari perdiera horas de sueño, en serio. Hacía todo lo posible para que nada le faltara y que todo estuviera en orden, por lo que realmente era una patada en pleno trasero verlo tan estresado, tan cansado.

Entendía todo eso del "amor de hermanos" y demás, pero odiaba ver a su esposo, a su Kazu tan mal por problemas que ni siquiera le pertenecían a él.

-Hey-llamando su atención, revolvió su cabello- Respira-

-Es que, no entiendo nada Shin chan-sin poderlo creer aún, le miró- Daiki no recuerda a Taiga… ¿por qué? ¿Acaso perdió la memoria al igual que Himuro? El doctor dijo que jamás la iba a recuperar, había un 0.000001% de probabilidad de que lo hiciera y, si a Aomine le pasó lo mismo, será muy difícil que recuerde a mi hermano-un dolor terrible le atravesó el pecho- ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará ese idiota? Apenas se preocupa por sí mismo con tal de buscarle, él… él…-comenzó a faltarle el aire-

-Kazunari, cálmate-asustado, se acuclilló a su lado-Si no puedes hacerte cargo de esta situación, lo haré yo. No quiero que arriesgues tu salud ni la del bebé, tanto estrés le hará mal, ya has pasado por mucho en apenas unas horas-tomó sus manos, apretándolas con fuerzas-Respira… así, cálmate-inspiró y expiró lentamente, marcando la respiración de Takao-

-Ya, ya…-siguiendo el ritmo impuesto por Midorima, logró recuperar el aliento-

-¿Mejor?-

-Sí, gracias…deberías ser doctor, la profesión te pega-le miró jocoso, picándolo-

-Ya, dejaré de estudiar derecho y me cambiaré a la carrera de medicina mañana si me prometes que te cuidarás, por favor-preocupado, le besó en la frente-

-Lo prometo, si siento que me va a explotar la cabeza, me tomaré un té y me iré a dormir- estiró el cuello para besarle en los labios dulcemente, sonriendo-Me gusta verte así, tan loquito por mí, por nosotros-se tocó la enorme barriga, contento- Y pensar que al principio no querías ni vernos-

Crispó el rostro ante las palabras de Kazunari, lleno de remordimiento.

Vaya, así que aún no era capaz de olvidarlo….

Se arrepentía desde lo mas profundo de su alma, todos los días, todo el tiempo. No podía creer que fuera tan desalmado, ciego y necio. Realmente, era algo que quería borrar por todos los medios de su memoria y de la de Takao, como fuera.

Al principio, su relación era meramente física, al menos para él. Lo conocía porque sus padres eran amigos, por lo que siempre le vio en las reuniones familiares y en las fiestas aburridas a las cuales siempre estaba obligado a ir.

Y bueno, tenía que admitirlo, el muchacho siempre le llamó la atención.

Por eso, no lo pensó dos veces cuando el moreno se le acercó el día de su cumpleaños número quince, declarando su amor y entregándole todo su ser. Aceptó sin ni siquiera avergonzarse, casi riendo por lo rápido y sencillo que se había vuelto todo.

Se veían poco, pero no porque estuvieran realmente ocupados, sino porque a Shintarou no le interesaba juntarse mas allá de lo necesario. Una o dos veces a la semana bastaba para calmar al cuerpo, teniendo sexo en cada encuentro sin perder un solo minuto en boberías como citas, mimos o cursilerías.

Sabía que le hacía daño, pero en ese entonces no le importaba. Bueno, sí le importaba, pero prefería ignorar las oleadas de culpabilidad pensando en que, estrictamente hablando, jamás le prometió ese tipo de cosas, como recordar el aniversario ni ser delicado. Tampoco era un bruto, pero se contenía de, por ejemplo, ayudarle cuando estaba cansado o abrirle la puerta cuando salían a comer, y eso si es que era considerado y lo invitaba.

Luego de salir casi un año, Takao se fue de viaje con su familia al extranjero por alrededor de dos meses, por lo que casi ni tuvieron contacto durante todo ese tiempo. Con el paso de los días y sin explicación alguna, comenzó a sentirse miserable, casi un insecto.

Le costó cerca de un mes entero descubrir la razón: extrañaba a Kazunari. Al principio creía que extrañaba el sexo, que su malestar era puramente producto de su frustración sexual, nada que una buena y simple masturbación no pudiera solucionar.

Sin embargo, no bastó.

No se satisfacía al completo, sino que todo lo contario. Cada vez que lo hacía, se sentía mas y mas miserable, carente de algo que no sabía identificar. La ansiedad aumentaba a pasos peligrosos con el pasar de los días, empeorando su ya mal humor.

Encontró las respuestas a sus interrogantes cuando, por fin, Takao le llamó.

Fue una conversación corta, cortísima. La señal era pésima y tan solo intercambiaron un par de frases, pero eso bastó para quitarle la venda de los ojos.

Jamás imaginó que, con tan solo escuchar su voz, la aplastante ansiedad y la sensación de vacío desapareciera de su alma, dejándolo tan desarmado que no sabía que hacer ni que decir. El corazón rompió a latir desaforado, doliéndole en cada palpitar.

Tartamudeó algunas frases sueltas, recibiendo las palabras de amor y las bromas del moreno de manera torpe. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, estaba maravillado por la hermosura de su voz, tan suave, tan cálida. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar con él, abrazarle sin mas.

Nada de sexo, nada de nada. Tan solo quería estar a su lado, mirarle a los ojos, tomarle de las manos, decirle un te quiero.

No tardó en sonrojarse como un niño, sintiendo un calor insoportable en la cara. Las manos le temblaron y casi se sintió mareado al descubrir la verdad que su cuerpo y corazón le estaban revelando.

Él, Midorima Shintarou, se había enamorado de Takao Kazunari.

Y no fue bonito, para nada. Era lo suficientemente bruto como para asustarse ante la magnitud de aquel sentimiento.

No prestó atención a lo que Kazunari le decía, por lo que no escuchó la "sorpresa" que le tenía que decir cuando regresara. Absorto en sus propios problemas y emociones, terminó la llamada apenas articulando palabra.

Fue por eso que no reaccionó bien ante la noticia.

Cuando Takao le dijo con ojos brillantes que estaba embarazado, no pudo hacer mas que pedirle que se marchara, ojalá para siempre. No estaba listo, ni por asomo.

¿Cómo podía ser padre si ni siquiera estaba listo para comprometerse de verdad con su pareja?

Además, ¿cómo diablos había ocurrido?

Siempre fue cuidadoso en el uso de preservativos…

Acababa de descubrir que estaba enamorado, y ya era responsable de una criatura. Sintió que el mundo se le caía encima, aplastándolo sin piedad.

No estaba listo.

No, no y no.

-No quiero a ese niño, no vuelvas aquí nunca más- casi ni le miró, marchándose del lugar para poder pensar-

No podía creer que dijera esas palabras sin siquiera pestañear… había sido un monstruo. Las lágrimas y las quejas heridas del moreno ni siquiera le llegaron, los nervios y el miedo no le permitían fijarse en nada mas que en él mismo.

Gracias a Dios, aquello duró poco, apenas unos días. La culpabilidad, la sensación de vacío extremo y el dolor no le permitieron vivir ni un solo momento sin recordar el rostro anegado en lágrimas de Kazunari.

Lo quería a su lado, ahora.

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando tomó la decisión mas importante de su vida. Había pensado en aquella posibilidad durante muchísimo tiempo, pero ya no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, tanto su cuerpo como su mente le estaban dando la respuesta sin piedad alguna, exigiéndole actuar ahora ya.

Takao era su mitad, su media naranja.

Quería casarse con él, cuanto antes mejor… quería entregarle su amor, ahora desinteresado, humilde y sincero…

Bueno, la verdad fue que no salió como esperaba.

Takao lo mandó a la mierda, sin creer ni una de sus palabras de arrepentimiento y amor.

Le tomó cerca de cuatro meses volver a conquistarlo, y mucho mas para que volviera a creer en él. No lo culpaba, sabía que lo había herido en los mas profundo de su ser, que el shock había sido demasiado grande. Sin embargo, el amor verdadero es paciente, humilde, todo lo soporta y todo lo perdona.

Es tolerante, es sincero.

Se sintió el ser mas bendecido de la tierra en cuanto Kazunari volvió a aceptarle, casándose al mes siguiente. Fue una boda preciosa, llena de amigos, de amor, Takao tenía una panza enorme…

Todo era distinto luego de eso, absolutamente todo. Cada mirada, cada roce, cada beso era mil veces mas fuerte que antes, eran íntimos, melosos, hermosos.

En su noche de bodas y por decisión de ambos, volvieron a tener sexo luego de tanto y tantos meses.

Y fue hermoso.

Por primera vez, Midorima había aprendido lo que era hacer el amor…

Por primera vez en su vida no tenía ni idea de donde poner las manos, mucho menos que hacer con ellas. Sentía una sed terrible de Kazunari, besó cada rincón de su cuerpo, de su barriga abultada.

Se entregó al completo sin esperar nada a cambio, absolutamente nada.

Lo único que esperaba, era borrar aquellos momentos tan dolorosos, aquel ser egoísta que había dañado tanto al amor de su vida. Debido a eso, le decía todos los días que lo amaba hasta el infinito, era atento, considerado, amoroso, exagerado hasta el extremo.

La expresión "eres mi vida" o "moriría si algo te ocurriera" le quedaba pequeña, esa era la verdad. No le importaba si actuaba como el típico papá primerizo o el enamorado hipocondríaco, en serio que le daba igual.

Takao y su bebé eran su vida, su mundo, así de simple. No podía tolerar que le perturbaran o le hicieran daño, cada felicidad, cada tristeza, cada dolor que sufría el moreno lo sufría él multiplicado por mil.

-Te amo-llenó de besos su rostro, triste- Un montón-

-Yo también…-atento, se dio cuenta de todo lo que había desatado en Midorima al pronunciar aquellas palabras, por lo que agregó- Perdón, no quise que recordaras todo eso… aquello quedó atrás, bien atrás-

-Nunca me lo voy a perdonar, jamás-

-Espérame aquí-

No sabía si ayudaría, pero tenía una necesidad enorme de volver a leer los votos con los que se habían entregado mutuamente, aquellos que representaban su amor a la perfección.

-"El amor es paciente y muestra comprensión. El amor no tiene celos, no aparenta ni se infla. No actúa con bajeza ni busca su propio interés, no se deja llevar por la ira y olvida lo malo- le miró a los ojos, sonriéndole y continuando con la lectura- No se alegra de lo injusto, sino que goza en la verdad. Perdura a pesar de todo, lo cree todo, lo espera todo y lo soporta todo-sin poder evitar el emocionarse, se le quebró la voz-Esta es mi entrega a ti, total y desinteresada"-

Se aclaró la garganta, intentando deshacer el nudo que se le había formado y que le impedía articular palabra alguna.

Vaya, Takao era un regalo del cielo…

-Así que, todo olvidado- le abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del mas alto-

-Gracias, de verdad-besó la coronilla de su cabeza, enternecido-

En ese momento, sonó el timbre.

La visita tan esperada, había llegado.


	7. Rabietas

**Capítulo siete**

**Rabietas**

-Dímelo-hizo un puchero realmente triste, incluso agregó los ojos de perrito apaleado, pero no resultó-

-Que no, ya deja de molestar-volteó los ojos, harto de soportar las triquiñuelas y las miraditas lastimeras del rubio-

-¿Y por qué no? Así nos entrenemos un rato mientras caminamos, me quedaré dormido si no hacemos algo ahora ya-se cruzó de brazos, aguantando un bostezo-

-Entonces lárgate y déjame en paz, ese sería un gesto muy bonito de tu parte-no se lo iba a decir, ni siquiera bajo tortura-

-Eres imposible, Aominecchi-se plantó delante de él, cortándole el paso- Andaaaaaaaaa, no me reiré, en serio-exhibió una sonrisa gatuna enorme- Me muero de curiosidad-

Siempre había sido curioso y caprichoso, desde niño. Le reventaba que no le dijeran lo que quería saber, por lo que acudía a todo tipo de truquitos para que le revelaran el secreto… en mas de una ocasión se metió en problemas, ganándose unos cuantos regaños por parte de los mayores, y también golpes por parte de los niños.

Pero eso ocurrió solo las primeras veces.

Era guapo, incluso desde que era un mocoso, y lo sabía. No le tomó nada de tiempo descubrir que sus encantos no se reducían tan solo a una simple cara bonita, también era simpático, alegre, coqueto, ágil con las palabras, atento…podía seguir con la lista durante días enteros, al menos unos tres.

Si sabía utilizar todas sus cartas bien, podía obtener lo que quería, nada estaba fuera de su alcance, ni siquiera el viejo mas amargado le negaba lo que deseaba. Sus armas principales eran sencillas, y casi siempre funcionaban a la primera, por lo que no necesitaba mayor esfuerzo para lograr su cometido; si las miraditas y los parpadeos cómplices no servían, acudía a los pucheros y a las muecas mas tristes y lastimeras, esas que podían romper el corazón a cualquiera.

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba…menos con él.

El endemoniado moreno no soltaba prenda, a pesar de coquetearle de manera descarada y de agotar todas sus cartas coercitivas…si es que tenía corazón, este era de piedra.

-Lo preguntaré por última vez…-desató todo el poder de su mirada, intentando embaucar a esos escurridizos ojos azules-¿Por qué te sonrojaste? Y no me mientas, porque te vi….-

-Vete al diablo, no te diré nada que no sea asunto tuyo- paró también, arqueando una ceja-

No iba a caer en su jueguito, no señor.

-Está bien, no me dejas otra opción-no quería hacerlo, de verdad que no, pero todo era culpa de Aominecchi-

Si no le hacía caso por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

-¡AYUDA!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, llamando la atención de los pocos transeúntes de la zona- ¡ME ESTÁ ASALTANDO, LLAMEN A LA POLICÍA!- sin descaro alguno, lo apuntó directamente-

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?-se echó para atrás, nervioso-

¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso estaba loco?

Miró hacia todos lados, consciente de que solo sería cuestión de tan solo unos segundos para que alguien llamara a la policía y le tomaran preso. Con la adrenalina bombardeando y recorriendo su cuerpo, pensó en la solución mas sencilla: le diría al maldito rubito lo que quería, pero eso tenía un precio….uno muy alto, alto y doloroso…le haría ver el infierno.

Le había hinchado las pelotas, y nadie que hiciera eso salía ileso.

Con rapidez, le tapó la boca, murmurando furioso.

-Está bien, te diré toda la mierda que quieras, pero ya cállate-liberándolo con agresividad, se puso en marcha, alejándose del estúpido lugar-

Maldito rubio, en serio que lo había cabreado…tendría que decirle lo que menos quería verbalizar, y además lo había puesto en ridículo y no solo eso, también en peligro…no tenía a nadie a quien llamar en caso de que le llevaran a la cárcel, ni siquiera a una mosca.

Las manos le temblaron por la ira, estando a punto de darle una paliza porque, en serio, ese rubio con cara bonita tenía una personalidad horrenda.

-¿Ves? Todo es más sencillo si lo hacemos a mi manera-le sonrió con ganas, mostrándole casi la totalidad de sus blancos dientes-

-Vete al demonio-levantó el dedo corazón en su dirección, aguantando las ganas de zurrarle una de las buenas-

-Tranquilo, Aominecchi- caminando al mismo ritmo, se ubicó junto a él- ¿Y bien?-

Respiró varias veces para tranquilizarse, intentando convencerse de que golpearlo hasta que se le acalambraran los dedos no era buena idea, al menos no si tenía que hacerse responsable de ese cuerpo inerte después.

-Es…raro-se sentó cuando quedaba un par de casa por pasar, concentrándose en serio-No recuerdo a nadie, pero me nombran a ese idiota y este estúpido cuerpo reacciona de forma extraña. Pensé en él hace un rato, y me sonrojé en contra de mi voluntad, eso es todo-

-¿Se te acelera el corazón?-

-Eh… ¿sí?-ante la mirada de decepción de Ryouta, agregó- ¿Qué?-

-Por favor, tienes que saber cuándo el corazón se te acelera por alguien o no-

-Pues, no lo sé-se encogió de hombros, molesto-

-Haz un esfuerzo-

-Mmmm creo-rascó su cuello con incomodidad, tratando de pasar el maldito asunto de una buena vez-¿Algo más?-

-¿Se te revuelve el estómago?-

-Una vez, o algo así, creo-

-Já-le miró con suficiencia- Pues, ni te has dado cuenta, pero te has vuelto a sonrojar… te daré mi opinión de experto, mi querido amigo- deslizó su brazo sobre los hombros del moreno, sonriendo-Estás enamorado de ese muchacho-

-¿QUÉ?- se levantó de golpe, sacudiendo el brazo contrario sin pretenderlo-No-

¿Él, enamorado? ¿De un hombre, sin pechos ni nada de curvas?

No, eso no... a él no le iban los tipos, le gustaban los pechos grandes, mientras más grandes mucho mejor. Estaba seguro de eso a pesar de ser un amnésico… pero, entonces, ¿por qué tenía todas esas estúpidas reacciones cuando escuchaba su nombre?

Y eso que ni siquiera le conocía, no tenía idea de como era su rostro, o su voz… y si es que en algún momento de su vida, en algún universo alterno se llegó a enamorar de él, como mínimo el muy bruto tenía que ser alguien único, especial…porque no se metía con cualquiera, no señor.

-¿Por qué no?-leyendo su expresión de turbación, dio en el clavo- No me digas que le tienes repelús a los homosexuales-

-Cállate, Ryouta- cerró los ojos, sintiendo que le iba a explotar el cerebro por la confusión y lo complicado que era todo-No les tengo repelús, es solo que… no tengo idea si es que estaba bien con los dos equipos-

-Eso se arregla fácil, se comprueba y ya-

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- le miró con desconfianza-

Ryouta le sonrió, tomándole del brazo y obligándolo a tomar asiento nuevamente, sobre el asfalto. Mantuvo la vista pegada en sus zapatillas, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo en responder aquella pregunta tan, tan…complicada.

Le podían llamar su talón de Aquiles, su punto débil o como quisieran, la verdad es que poco le importaba, la cosa era que el temita en sí era meterle el dedo en una herida abierta, le molestaba y le hacía sentir culpable.

¿Por qué?

Pues, porque recordaba a Kurokocchi.

Había sido él, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, el que había despertado ese tipo de sentimientos por primera vez. Tenía dieciséis años cuando sintió la imperiosa necesidad de besarlo, de hacerlo suyo y de nadie más, y la razón era bastante tonta.

Se había puesto celoso del insecto besucón que vivía con Tetsuya; Alex.

La odiaba desde el fondo de su enorme y caprichoso corazón, así de simple. Si fuera por él, la lanzaría en lo profundo del mar atada a un yunque.

Cada vez que besaba a su amigo o le tocaba, no podía evitar mirarla con un odio profundo, casi empujándola lejos…lo peor de todo es que no los podía mantener alejados al menos el kilómetro de distancia que consideraba necesario, y la muy arpía disfrutaba de eso, sacarle de quicio era su prioridad en cuanto se encontraba en la casa de Kurokocchi.

Desde ahí, vivía con la incertidumbre de qué era lo que sentía por él; si amor, solo amistad, o quizás las dos cosas…la primera mas que la segunda, o algo así, la verdad es que no tenía idea.

Y eso lo molestaba, era agotador, problemático. La mayoría de las veces encontraba la respuesta rapidísimo, pero tampoco creía mucho en ella, porque tan solo consideraba a Tetsuya como un amigo cuando alguien estaba a su lado, distrayéndole lo suficiente de aquellos confusos sentimientos.

Miró al moreno que estaba a su lado, examinándolo con ojo clínico. Era guapo y estaba buenísimo, era su tipo ideal… quizás, distraerse con él no era una mala idea… ¿Quién sabe? Si tenía suerte, estando con él encontraría la paz y la respuesta definitiva que estaba buscando y si no, bueno, no la iba a pasar mal.

-Porque así lo descubrí yo-sonrió, pero le costó un poco-¿Quieres hacer el intento?-

-No, gracias-distraído, comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares, perdiéndose en otro tipos de pensamientos, muy lejos de allí-

Sin que se diera cuenta, Kise se había puesto de pie, tomándole por la barbilla y besándole sin escrúpulo alguno.

Y claramente no fue un beso así nada mas, no.

Jugó con sus labios a destajo, mordiéndolos suavemente antes de succionarlos con la fuerza necesaria como para hacerle sentir bien. En cuanto Aomine abrió un poco mas la boca para soltarle una sarta de insultos, introdujo su lengua, recorriendo la boca contraria, familiarizándose con su calidez…ese moreno era calor, puro calor.

Abrasador y adictivo.

Fue entonces cuando un puñetazo impactó en su mejilla, mandándolo lejos.

-¿Quién diablos te crees que eres, imbécil?-limpió sus labios con el dorso de la mano, mosqueado, tanto, que podría molerle los huevos a patadas- A mi nadie me besa sin mi maldito permiso, joder-

-¿Te ha dado asco?-se puso de pie con dificultad, un poco mareado por el golpe- Y no me respondas estupideces ni te hagas el bravo, solo dime si te dio asco que te besara un hombre, al diablo todo eso del permiso y blablá-

-No-sorprendido, se tocó la boca-

No le había dado asco, pero eso no quería decir que lo había disfrutado, eso por sentado. Además, no le gustaba ese tipo de besos, sino que mas agresivos, mas pasionales…

Se quedó estático.

¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿Acaso así eran los beso de… de él? ¿De ese tal Taiga?

-Oh mierda…-poco a poco, comenzó a sentir pánico-

Le cabreaba de hasta el infinito no tener ni una puta idea de nada, maldita sea.

-Ya sé, beso fenomenal, guárdate las expresiones de asombro-palmeó su hombro- Y te lo dije, a ti te gustan los hombres y estás enamorado de uno-

-Cállate y vámonos- no le miró en ningún momento, perdido en sus pensamientos-

Y Ryouta lo imitó, pensando que no se arrepentía de haberlo besado, porque ese moreno estaba tan bueno que se lo comería con papas fritas, por lo que haría lo que fuera con tal de engatusarle y tenerlo a su lado, aunque sea un rato…

Aomine apretó los puños, nervioso y sin poder sacarse de la cabeza a ese Kagami, y que quizás, solo quizás, sí sentía algo por él… tal vez… no, que va, eso no….pero bueno, si era verdad y todo eso, ya saben, si es que lo amaba y eran algo, pues pronto lo descubriría.

Tan solo debían llegar a la casa de Kazunari… y para eso solamente debían cruzar la calle.

…...

-Hola-su voz, ronca y profunda, resonó en la habitación-

No le respondió en seguida, sino que le miró con atención, absorbiendo cada herida, cada venda y cada moretón. Lo examinó con ojo clínico, sintiendo la rabia bullir en su interior conforme iba barriendo su cuerpo con la mirada.

Comenzó a ver todo rojo cuando reparó en la silla de ruedas, y en las piernas enyesadas…

Estúpido gorila, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

En serio que iba a matarle, sobre todo por lo que le había hecho pasar, por no haberle hecho caso, por hacerle sufrir, por… por… maldita sea, por todo. No sabía si era culpa de las hormonas del embarazo o quizás porque justo lo había pillado en un momento sensible, pero la verdad es que nunca había estado tan enojado en su vida.

Se quedó quieto, intentando controlar las oleadas asesinas que recorrían su ser.

-Kazu, perdón por venir sin avisar… unos conocidos pasaron por aquí y me dieron un aventón, así que no tuve que arrastrar esta cosa ni siquiera por un metro, me dejaron casi en la puerta…-nervioso, le miró a los ojos-Quise venir porque quedaba cerca, y para decir que no te preocupes de más, estoy bien y…-

Listo, hasta ahí le había durado la paciencia.

-"Bien"-le tembló la voz, siendo superado por los nervios y todo lo reprimido durante las últimas horas-No me digas que estás "bien" cuando estás así, imbécil-sin pretenderlo, rompió a llorar- Me preocupé tanto que creí que me iba a ahogar… y tu vienes como si nada, sin siquiera avisarme, nada de nada… lo único que recibo de ti es una llamada y que no volverás a no ser que encuentres a Daiki, ¿y yo? ¿Dónde quedo yo en tu estúpida cabeza? ¿No pensaste que podría casi haber muerto de la angustia? Eres mi única familia…-

-Kazunari, tranquilo- Midorima le envolvió entre sus brazos, besándole en la coronilla de la cabeza- No te alteres-

Takao cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por la paz que el cuerpo de su esposo le transmitía, pero la pena y la rabia no se la iba a quitar nadie, absolutamente nadie.

-Kazu…-arrepentido, arrastró la silla de ruedas al interior de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia el comedor- Lo siento, en serio que lo siento, no quise… te juro que jamás quise que te preocuparas así, es solo que no lo pude evitar… soy un cabeza de chorlito, un idiota, lo sé, por favor perdóname-estiró la mano buena hacia él, esperando que su hermano la recibiera-

Se la tendió, apretándola con fuerza. Pero no pudo decirle nada, todo lo que tenía preparado se le fue de la cabeza y no podía pensar en casi nada. Sin que se diera cuenta, la mano de Kagami soltó la suya, dirigiéndose hacia su barriga enorme.

-Perdóname tu también, enano-sonrió, arrepentido- He hecho enojar mucho a tu mami…-

-Me las vas a pagar todas, Kagami Taiga- le habló de manera fría, totalmente aterradora- Has alterado y le has hecho mucho daño a mi familia, así que no pienses que vas a salir gratis de todo esto-se acomodó las gafas en el puente de la nariz, molesto- Aun así, eres el hermano de Takao, y por eso te estimo, tanto esta casa como nosotros estarán para ti, pero por favor no seas tan idiota ni vuelvas a asustarnos así, si algo le pasa a Kazunari o a mi hijo, te voy a matar-

-Vale-un poco mejor, sonrió agradecido-

Midorima era terrorífico, sí, pero también era un buen tipo.

-¿Y quién te dejó aquí?-respirando profundamente, se dejó llevar por Shintarou hacia el sillón, recostándose-

-Ah…-recordándolo todo, se le encogió el corazón- A que no adivinas a quién conocí- le miró expectante, casi sin pestañear-

-Pues, no sé-

Suspiró, preparándose para soltar la bomba, sin embargo, lo dudó… no era bueno para Kazunari, el pobre había pasado ya por mucho, de seguro le daría algo en cuanto lo supiera. Bueno, tampoco podía quedarse callado, Himuro le visitaba todos los días, así que se enteraría de todas formas.

-Con Murasakibara, el esposo de Tatsuya-apretó el puño que no tenía vendado, nervioso- Fue a verle en cuanto supo que él estaba vivo. Quiero decir, que el tipo este creía que Himuro estaba muerto, porque no le habían podido seguir la pista luego del accidente y tampoco Tatsuya se había puesto en contacto, por lo que, bueno, tu ya sabes por qué, pero él no y…-enredado y sobrepasado por todo, le costaba reordenar sus ideas- La cosa es que le dije donde vivía, y partió para allá. Himuro vive cerca, y su amigo el psicópata me acompañó hasta aquí, me dejó en la puerta y partió hacia él-

-No entendí absolutamente nada- todo era confuso, y Kagami no ayudaba en aclarar el asunto-

-Taiga se encontró con Murasakibara, la persona que Himuro recuerda todos los días. Resulta que él es su esposo y lo daba por muerto, dado que Tatsuya perdió la memoria y no contactó a nadie… Kagami le dijo todo esto y él y su amigo fueron a su casa y de paso te trajeron aquí, ¿es eso?- serio, Midorima resumió la historia-

-Sí, eso mismo-

-¿Qué?-abrió los ojos hasta el límite, sorprendido-Eso no puede ser…-

-Pues sí puede ser, acaba de pasar…-distraído, posó la mirada en el reloj de madera que hacía "tic tac" a cada segundo, siendo consciente de lo tarde que era- ¿Y qué haces tu despierto?-

-Estoy…-recordó de improvisto a quien esperaba, y a quien tenía en frente-

O no… se iba a armar la grande.

Se puso de pie dispuesto a explicarlo todo, pero el timbre volvió a resonar en la casa, haciéndole ahogar un grito.

-Mierda- la sangre huyó de su rostro, quedándose estático-

-Iré yo, tu quédate con Taiga-haciéndose cargo de la situación, le besó en los labios por unos segundos, apenas unos pocos, pero el tiempo suficiente como para despertarle y hacerle sentir mejor-Te quiero, no lo olvides-

-Gracias- suspiró profundamente, regalándole una sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia el pelirrojo- Taiga, pase lo que pase, guarda la calma-

-¿Por qué?-confuso, intentó husmear por sobre el hombro de su hermano, hacia la puerta de entrada-

-Hey- le golpeó en la mejilla, llamando su atención- Prométemelo, pero en serio. No quiero que te vuelvas loco, hazlo por mí, por el bebé-

-Ya, ya-comenzó a sentirse nervioso, sin poder evitar las ganas tremendas de husmear de que trataba todo el asunto- Lo pro…-

Y no pudo continuar, sobre todo por aquella voz que resonó en la habitación y que le hizo abrir mucho los ojos, para luego encontrarse a sí mismo en un estado de ahogo tal que parecía un pez fuera del agua.

Era él, Dios mío, era él.

-Buenas noches, soy Daiki, Aomine Daiki-incómodo, se sintió un completo idiota al tener que presentarse de manera tan formal-

-Y yo soy Kise Ryouta, mucho gus…-una enorme mano le tapó los labios, impidiéndole hablar nuevamente-

-Por favor, cállate Ryouta-

Estaba cansado de su eterna cháchara y todo eso… si fuera por él, lo mandaría a dar al menos cien vueltas al país, o al continente con tal de tenerlo lejos, muy lejos.

-Pasa, Daiki-serio, se acomodó las gafas- Te estábamos esperando-le tendió la mano, presentándose también-Soy Midorima Shintarou, el esposo de Takao Kazunari… pasen por aquí-

Le siguió, mirando hacia todos lados, intentando recordar algo, lo que fuera. Debía haber algún objeto o algo en esa casa que le ayudara, que le hiciera reaccionar, o al menos eso pensaba.

La casa era grande, y se notaba a leguas que dos personas con personalidades opuestas vivían allí. Los muebles y los colores eran elegantes, sobrios, pero aun así alegres, coloridos, los muebles hacían juego con el resto, y había una infinidad de fotografías, y flores, flores por doquier, cada ramo tenía una tarjetita que suponía era para felicitar a uno de ellos.

Estaba entretenido apreciando la belleza de las flores, no sabía por qué, pero éstas le encantaban, siempre le habían llamado la atención…pero lo que vio a continuación le llamó aún más la atención, siendo imposible para él desviar los ojos.

Era el psicópata del otro día, ese que le ponía los bellos de punta en cuanto su fiera mirada se posaba sobre él.

Comenzó a sentir que el corazón y el cuerpo se desplomaban sin que pudiera detenerlos, de pronto se sintió cansado, muy cansado… le pesaban los hombros, y los brazos. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que tenía calor, se estaba sonrojando de manera brusca, siendo consciente de eso muy tarde…

El corazón comenzó a latir desaforadamente, avisándole a pesar de recordar su nombre a duras penas, a pesar de no reconocer su rostro.

Era él.. el famoso Kagami Taiga... el psicópata que lo miraba bajo la lluvia...


End file.
